Anything Could Happen
by Black666Hunter
Summary: The bros meet a shape shifter...as the title says,


As I approached the fair, I saw the same man at the first stall as always. He was at least 6 feet tall, maybe a little more, long brown hair, that always hung loose and a smile that could melt glass, it was so hot. I walked up to his stall and ordered a can of Pepsi max.

'More like lemon mix.' he said with a grin as he grabbed the can and passed it to me.

I pulled out my wallet as I took the can in my other hand.

'That's $1.20 for you.' we both smiled, our eyes meeting over the table. I gave him the money and stepped away from the table, shoving my wallet into my back pocket as I went.

I did my usual trick and opened the can with just one hand, by holding it around the top lip and using my first finger to crack the can open. I could tell he was watching me.

I was about to take the first sip when some idiot bumped into me and the next thing I knew, I was wearing a can of soft drink and it was not a good thing.

The guy from the stall looked up just as it had happened and he immediately came over to me.

'You alright?' he asked, his hands on my shoulders. I shook my head.

'No, I'm all wet and sticky and we're not going home till 3.' he nodded and put his arm around my shoulder.

'Come on, I've got some stuff you can wear. It was for my friend but your need is greater.'

'But I have very little money, how can I ever repay you.

'Don't even think about it. I'm just happy to help.' he led me over to where a bike and car sat parked side by side. I stopped and stared at the amazing Harley. He opened the car door and grinned.

'You like bikes?' he called as he stuck his head in the open car door and started rifling through his gear.

'I like bikes, don't know much about them, but I still love 'em'. I could hear him laughing in the car so I walked over and opened the passenger door.

'What is so funny?' I asked as I sat my back pack down on the seat and quickly drew out my art folder and checked it over.

'Thank god that it's still safe.' I uttered as I sat it back on the chair.

'Here you go' the guy's voice broke into my thoughts. I turned back to him as he passed me a towel, clean jeans, socks and tee-shirt. I nodded and unrolled the towel slightly, catching sight of soap, shampoo, conditioner and boxers. I re rolled the towel and grinned.

'Thanks, but where's the shower?' he grinned and put his arm around my shoulder.

'Come on and I'll show you.' he pointed across the field and we started walking.

'But what about your stall?' he looked down at me and grinned.

'My driving partner is still there.' I nodded and we fell into silence as we approached the shower block.

'You'll be alright to find your way back again?' I nodded and entered the shower block

The shower had been lovely, unfortunately my underwear had been soaked too, but thankfully the boxers he had given me were a perfect fit. I was curious about the hole in the back of them; up near the elastic but I thought it was his business so I was not going to ask. I'd seen something similar once before, about 10 years ago. The jeans were a perfect fit, slightly longer then I was used to, but still very comfortable. The socks were long and made my boots fit all the better. The tee-shirt was just tight enough to show some muscle but loose enough to not be difficult to get on.

I rolled all my damp clothes up into the towel and tucked the shower stuff in too and walked back across the fairground. As I approached, I saw he was looking at my art folio and I thought he had raided my gear before I remembered that I had left it on the seat of the car. As I got closer I saw a single tear roll down his cheek and splash onto the open page.

'You're a real artist. I've never seen such amazing work.' I smiled shyly as I took note of which picture he was admiring.

'That picture isn't anything special. They get better as you go through the pages.' he nodded before setting the book aside, still open to the page he had been looking at when I had walked up.

'Here, pass me your wet stuff and I'll hang it up. The shampoo and stuff just goes on the back seat somewhere.' I pulled out the shower stuff and threw it into the back before tossing him the towel and all my wet clothes.

'I stuck your wallet under your bag.' he added as he hung my jeans out on a foldout washing line.

'Thanks a lot.' I replied as I grabbed it and shoved it into my back pocket.

'Feel free to go grab another can of drink, tell Michael I sent you.' I nodded and walked back over to the stall.

'Hey Michael, Your buddy sent me over to grab a can of drink.' a real tall guy turned around, I guess around 7 feet. He grinned and tossed me two cans of Pepsi max. I noticed the eye patch, but thought nothing of it, they were common around these parts.

'There you go. On the house' I grinned and walked back over to where the other guy was just finishing hanging out the clothes.

'Here ya go.' I called as I tossed one can to him. He grabbed it and carefully opened it as he walked back towards me.

'I'd be careful opening that if I were you. I don't have any other spare clothes.' I looked up at him and grinned.

'How did you do it with out spilling any.' he grinned and showed he the small item he had in his hand.

'I punch a small hole in the can, somewhere along the edge of the opening and then open it. Here I'll show you.' he passed me his open can before taking the closed one and punching a small hole in the edge of the opening before cracking it. There was no fizzing, no splashing and no troubles.

He pocketed the tool and grabbed my art folio from the dashboard before offering me his arm and leading me to a table near his stall. He pulled himself up onto the table before opening the folder again. I jumped up beside him and laid my head against his shoulder. He grinned and turned back to the page he had been looking at when I had approached him.

I could not see any reason to be crying over the image, it was taken from an old cartoon, Biker Mice from Mars. Okay, still no need to cry, two were standing up with a third kneeling between them. I just didn't get it. He looked up at me from the picture.

'This picture, tell me more about it.' I cocked my head to the side and grinned.

'It was originally drawn for a friend of mine but after giving her a copy; I wondered just how much further I could take it.' I carefully turned the page.

'And I ended up with this little piece of perfection. The original one had no special details on it, but the new one; I spent hours on the details. Everything, from the ripple of the muscles to the shine of the boots was carefully scrutinized and perfected. I was gonna enter it in an art competition but I just never got around to that.' he looked at me, tears once again starting to form in his eyes.

'What I don't get though is how this image has such a profound effect on you. I mean, no one has ever cried over one of my drawings. If it means that much to you, you can have it. I'll draw a new one.' the guy looked up at me and smiled.

'Come with me, there's something I want to show you.' He slid off the table and drained his can and tossed it into the nearest bin. I followed suit and we crossed the fairground again, heading back towards the shower block. He entered the male showers and I followed him. He led me into an empty stall and we both entered it.

I sat down on the bench and he looked me straight in the eye.

'What I am about to show you is the greatest secret you have ever been involved in. you must tell nobody what you have seen.' I nodded dumbly and watched in amazement as he carefully removed his cap and a large pair of ears flapped around to the sides of his head. Then he reached behind his head and untied something before the whole mask fell away from his face. I looked away for a second before curiosity compelled me to look back up at him.

'Oh my god' I whispered. He nodded again and removed his shirt. I rubbed my eyes, certain I was dreaming. No, this was really happening. There was no doubt about it.

I saw the three straps that ran across his furry chest and I rose to my feet and ran my fingers along one of them. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'I recognize you now. Your name is Throttle and now everything makes sense.' Throttle grinned and laid his head on my shoulder.

'What makes sense now?' he asked, his left hand drifting lower to caress my butt.

'The boxers you loaned me had a hole in the back and I couldn't figure it out, now I understand, it's for your tail. The way my picture affected you, it was a picture of you with your bros, Vinnie & Modo.' Throttle grinned again and undid the three straps with his left hand, allowing his tail to fall free and encircle my waist.

'There are a couple of things you forgot to try and explain.' I looked up at him and saw the sparkle in his eyes.

'One, where are my bros and two where is Charley-girl.' I nodded and lay my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

'I think I may have the answers those questions, but I'm not sure. Michael is Modo in disguise and Vinnie is out somewhere with Charley.' Throttle laughed softly and lifted my chin up so he could look deep into my eyes.

'You were right on both counts. Charley and Vinnie are running another stall, further along the row.' I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I rose onto tip-toe and Throttle tightened his grip on me. I leaned in close and our lips met for the first time. I had kissed guys before but kissing a Biker Mouse had only ever been a fantasy. I could feel his tongue brushing against my teeth and I opened my mouth a little more and immediately felt his tongue running across mine.

When we broke apart, he was panting and I had the biggest smile on my face. The shower block door opened and someone walked in.

'Chris, are you in here?' I grinned and slipped past Throttle and opened the door slightly before slipping out.

'Yeah I'm here.' my buddy grinned and offered his hand to me.

'Come on, we're leaving.' I shook my head and grinned again.

'No, you're leaving but I'm staying. I've met someone else and I refuse to be your sex slave anymore.' Mac's eyes sparked and he leapt towards me, just as Throttle opened the shower door. I leapt back towards him and Mac just missed my legs.

When Mac looked up from the floor and saw me wrapped in Throttle's strong arms, he turned and ran, yelling about overgrown mice. We both laughed and Throttle pulled me closer.

'I suppose we'd better go back to the stall and help Michael put everything away.' Throttle nodded and quickly re-disguised himself. I walked over to the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair again, trying to get it so sit down.

'How do I look?' Throttle stepped out of the cubicle again and turned around slowly.

'If I didn't know better I'd say you were a perfect human. Except for the ear.' he came over to the mirror too and quickly tucked the last indication of his ear back under his hat. I moved behind him and quickly ran my fingers through his hair too, making sure he looked presentable.

'There we go, perfect.' I grinned and kissed him again, before he took my hand and we walked out of the shower room together.

Michael looked up from the packing up as we approached.

'Oh, look what the cat dragged out.' I grinned and grabbed my art folio from the saddlebag of Throttle's bike and opened it up to the appropriate page.

'I know your secret now. Don't worry, I'll never tell anyone.' Michael looked at me and nodded. I had a feeling that was going to happen. Just don't let Vinnie or Charley hear about it, not yet anyway. I nodded and helped the two mice stack everything away. As I passed the last box to Throttle I heard a bike and car pull up behind us.

Throttle stuck the last box in the car before turning around to help Michael and I lift the last folded table onto the roof and tie it down.

'Hey guys, how was business?' Vinnie got off his bike and walked over.

'We sold about half what we came with, but that's not the strangest thing that happened.' Michael grinned as he threw me the rope. I passed it around the roof rack and tied it off before tossing the free end back across to him.

'Yeah, and what was the strangest thing that happened today?' Throttle laughed and offered his hand to me. I looked up and walked around the car, grabbing my art folder once again as I passed his bike.

'You see, this man has a real artistic talent. But some of his art will mess with your mind.' I opened the folder to the drawing of the three brothers and passed it to Vinnie who turned and showed it to Charley.

'The detail is stunning and the colours so perfect. How did you get it so accurate?' Charley asked as she handed it back to Vinnie.

'I drew it once for a friend, but the detail was no where near as good, but I knew I could do better and after weeks of intensive concentration, I was able to complete this final artwork.'

Vinnie grinned and passed the book back to me. I turned and tucked it back into the saddle bag before returning to stand beside Throttle. He threw his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the ear again.

'You mean you already told him the truth?' Vinnie exploded; Modo stepped up beside him and grabbed Vinnie by the arms.

'Would you settle down Vinnie? He already figured it out. No one could be that stupid when they see someone crying over a picture.

Vinnie's jaw dropped and he nodded. I could still see a slight hostility in his eyes, so I grabbed the art folio and turned to another page in the book before offering the book back to Vinnie. He looked at the new picture and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Modo looked over his shoulder and stared at a picture of a young Vinnie, before the war, before the mask before the hell. Neither mouse could tear his eyes away from it. I quickly turned the page to show a young Modo, before he had lost his eye or his arm.

'Oh mama.' he breathed. 'No one has ever drawn such an amazing pair of pictures.' I grinned and turned to the back page but did not completely open it.

'This next picture was drawn by a dear friend who had read one too many slash fictions. It's called 'comforting smile' and I really hope you like it. I opened the page and saw identical looks on the two faces.

'Are you sure that Charley didn't draw that?' Modo asked

'Yeah, no one knows about that.' Vinnie added as I quickly closed the page and instead opened a page showing the three of them flexing their muscles. Charley snuck a quick look at the page and grinned.

'Nope, it wasn't me. I'm a mechanic not an artist. Now would you lot hurry up? I want to get home before dark.' Modo and Vinnie both looked up and grinned sheepishly.

'Sure thing darling.' Vinnie said as he walked back to his bike. Modo hopped into the second car and Throttle mounted his own bike. I jogged after him, tucked my art folio back into his saddlebag once more, closed it and hopped up behind him.

'Hang on there, you'll need this.' Modo came over and passed me Throttle's spare helmet. I took it with a grin and slipped it on, feeling it close around my neck, not uncomfortably so. Throttle gave it a quick check before closing the visor for me. I grinned, nodded thanks to Modo and wrapped my arms around Throttle's waist. He gunned the engine and peeled out after Charley. Modo pulled out behind us and Vinnie took up the rear.

I had never felt so happy. Here I was, my arms wrapped around the cutest mouse anywhere on Earth or Mars. I just could not believe it.

'Hey Charley, I'm gonna head over to Quigley with Chris. Would you mind keeping Vin-man and Modo occupied for the night?' I grinned, knowing what Throttle was up to.

'Sure thing Throttle. If we need ya, we'll call, now off you go and have fun.' she signed off as we pulled out of the convoy and headed a completely different direction. I smiled and lay my head against his warm back. I accidentally drifted off, I was just so comfortable.

'Hey sleepyhead, wake up. I want to get off now.' I groaned and opened my eyes

'Wha…?' I asked groggily as I lifted my head off his shoulder.

'Ah, the sleeping cutie awakes.' he grinned as he dismounted. I looked around and saw we were inside. My sleep addled brain finally cleared and I realised where we were.

'Oh, sorry, I guess I'm just more tired that I thought.' he smiled softly and gently undid the borrowed helmet and pulled it off.

'Hey, it's okay. I don't mind letting you sleep, I just needed to take a leak.' and with that he turned and dashed for the bathroom.

I laughed softly and dismounted the bike. The bike beeped three times before rolling off to the side and switching off. I blinked stupidly a few times before I remembered, Martian bikes have AI.

Throttle re-emerged from the bathroom, looking a lot happier now. I placed the spare helmet on the rack next to Throttle's and walked across the open expanse of the score board. He grinned and came back over to me. We wrapped out arms around each other and just stood there, supporting each other and just being contented. I looked up into his eyes and just couldn't help myself. I reached up and pushed his glasses up and kissed his eyes softly. He groaned and drew me closer. I slid his glasses back down and let me hands drift back down his chest before sliding one hand around his neck and the other around his waist.

'Come on, let's make you more comfy.' I grinned as I pulled the bandanna away from his head and revealed his ears and antennae again. He grinned and slipped the bandanna from my forehead and gently pulled the hair tie out too. I shook my head softly and my long black tresses fell loose, cascading down my back to softly brush against his arm that lightly encircled my shoulders.

'Wow, your hair is long.' he grinned and carefully untied the bandanna I wore around my neck. I slid my hands under his shirt and loosened the straps holding his tail and immediately felt it caress my leg through the denim of the jeans I was wearing. We both smiled and he grabbed the edge of my shirt and dragged it over my head. His followed shortly after. With gentle hands I completely removed the three straps from his chest and dropped them next to his feet.

Throttle swept me up into his arms and started walking across the room

'Hey, what are you doing? Put me down, you'll hurt yourself.' Throttle simply grinned and carried me across the room as if I were nothing.

'Ok, I'll put you down.' he grinned and with that he dropped me straight onto his bed. We both laughed and I quickly grabbed him by the belt, dragging him atop me. He grinned and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, our erections straining to break free.

His hands slid down and started fiddling with his fly. I flipped us both over and sat up, so I was kneeling across his hips.

'You look like you need a little help there, gorgeous.' he nodded and I slowly undid his fly and peeled his tight jeans away from my prize. His sweet, hairless meat finger swelled under my touch and I smiled again, carefully sliding down the bed and removing his boots, socks and finally his jeans. Throttle grinned and beckoned me back up beside me. I smiled and lunged, careful not to land on anything important.

'Hey, take it easy there, love. I'm not as indestructible as some you know.' I grinned and kissed him, the next thing I knew I was under him and we were still kissing.

'Damn, I should be telling you to be gentle; I'm not as well built as you.' Throttle smiled softly as he kissed his way down my chest before undoing my jeans and pulling them down, along with my boxers. He slid down my legs, loosening my knee guards as he went before undoing my boots and slipping them off. These were quickly followed my remaining clothes and with this accomplished, Throttle crawled back up the bed and snuggled up against me.

He stared deep into my eyes and smiled. I grinned back and ran my hand along his arm.

'Hang on a minute there love. There's something you need to know.' I stilled my hand and he rolled over, I wrapped my arms around him and he sighed softly. I could feel the way his body tensed and his tail slowly meandered up and wrapped around my thigh. I kissed him softly on the ear and saw a single tear roll down his cheek. I felt bad all of a sudden and reached over and wiped the tears away. He smiled softly and rolled over in my arms so I was leaning over him. I could see embarrassment in his eyes, so I carefully sat up, pulling him with me and rested his head against my shoulder. He took hold of my hand and pulled it tighter around his shoulders. I laid my head against his and just sat there with him.

'You see, when I was younger and still back on Mars, I met this other mouse. He seemed really nice at the start but as time went by he became violent and abusive. I didn't want to be near him anymore but he threatened my family, so I stayed with him…' I pulled him closer before finally pulling him right up onto my lap. Throttle laid his head back against my chest and started crying.

'Shhh now sweet, it's alright now. You're safe with me.' Throttle nodded and took a deep steading breath.

'I don't know why I'm telling you this but, when I turned fifteen, he called me into the bedroom and said he had a special gift for me. I entered the room but saw nothing special. I couldn't even see where he was. He jumped out from behind the door and grabbed me, tossing me onto the bed and climbing up beside me. I tried to escape but he was so much bigger than I was. He rolled me onto my stomach and held me there with one hand as he worked my trousers down with the other…' I wrapped my arms tighter around Throttle and rocked him gently, his tears leaving wet trails down my chest. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there rocking him.

'I could hear him moving around behind me, I had no idea what he was doing…until he…he…' he clutched me tighter and I just held him.

'It's alright Throttle; you don't need to tell me anymore. I think I get the picture.' he nodded and just hung his head.

'I've never told anyone…not even Modo or Vinnie.' he sobbed. My heart broke for him. I could tell he was trying to get a hold of himself.

'Now there love. I know that telling me that story took a lot of courage and now I have a story to tell you. He looked up at me and nodded.

'You see, I lost my entire family when I was only eight. They were all on there way home from a movie when someone ran into their car with a semi truck and trailer rig. I lost both my parents and two other brothers. I was spared because I was too young to go with them. I was passed between foster families until I was twelve when the Smith family took me in. There were three other boys in that family. I was never anything more to that family then an all purpose slave. Anything that needed doing, I had to do it. Then when I turned sixteen, the father of the house called me to his study and told me I there had been some rule changes. I was to wear nothing but a small apron while I was in the house…' I paused as Throttle snuggled closer to me, his eyes slowly closing.

'Hey there sleepy head. You got to tell your story, now it's my turn.' he opened his eyes again and smiled softly.

'Sorry, I just get real emotionally exhausted when I think about that day.' I kissed the top of his head and nodded.

'I can understand that, but please stay awake so I can finish my story.' he grinned sheepishly and shifted out of my lap and just snuggled up close to me.

'Go on, I'm listening.' I nodded and slid my arm around his bare shoulders.

'Ok, now where was I …oh that's right. I was also not allowed to refuse the advances of the family members. I didn't really understand what was meant by that but I learned soon enough, because the father walked around his desk and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and proceeded to strip me bare. I can still remember that day. As soon as I was naked, he shoved me towards the desk and told me to bend over it, spread my legs and prepare for my new task. I did as I was told and heard him undo his fly…I had never felt such immense pain as that day in his study, but it just got worse. No matter where I went in the house, one of the menfolk would find me and would rape me. But one time really sticks in my mind.' I looked over at Throttle and saw the tears forming in his eyes gain.

'Oh my god Chris. I never knew that sort of stuff happened here too.' I stroked his hair a few times before continuing.

'The men were holding a dinner party and I was to be the entertainment. I was given a lovely new set of clothes to wear for the occasion and I thought I had finally been accepted into the family, but boy was I wrong. You see, my abusive master had decided to let his dinner guests have fun with me. After the meal, I was marched into the main hall and told to turn around and strip off. I did as I was asked because refusals usually meant beatings, but what happened next will stay with me for all time. As soon as I was naked, the closest guest grabbed me and threw me against the table. I automatically spread m legs and heard the man undo his fly. The pain was still severe but I had learned to control my screams. Thirty three men raped me that night and the very next day, I was thrown out of the house and forced to live alone. I sold my body many times just to survive and try to rebuild my shattered life. That was ten years ago. I still need to sell my body occasionally to survive.' I rested my head against Throttle's shoulder and felt his hand stroking my hair.

'That man in the shower block. He was your previous…partner?' I looked up again and nodded.

'We make a real pair don't we. Both trying to forget a past experience yet both knowing we never will.' I added with a smile.

Throttle nodded and slid back down the bed. I followed suit and we were soon back under the sheets. I opened my arms and Throttle snuggled under my left shoulder, his head resting on my chest, his antennae brushing my cheek. I could feel his tears against my skin, so I just started stroking his hair again. Throttle's tail flicked out and switched off the light

'That tail's dammed useful isn't it?' I asked him. All I got in return was a soft snore.

'Goodnight my sweet prince.' I uttered as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of water running. Throttle was gone! I opened my eyes and saw the light on in the bathroom again. I rolled out of bed, walked over to the bathroom and entered.

Throttle was standing under the water, his cock in hand, eyes closed. I grinned to myself and stepped into the shower next to him before wrapping my arms around him, my hand drifting down to rest upon his thick cock. Throttle's eyes snapped open.

'Hey sexy.' I whispered in his ear. He grinned and turned around. I smiled and kissed him again. The water felt good as it poured across my shoulders. Throttle's hand grabbed my arse and he ground against me. I groaned against his mouth and let my hands drift downwards too.

I lost track of how long we stood under the water, but when it finally went cold, Throttle yelped and quickly turned off the water. I grabbed the nearest towel and held it open for him. Throttle stepped into my arms and I wrapped the towel around him.

'Come on you, back to bed.' I grinned as he dried off a bit before throwing the towel back to me. I dried off too and we dashed back to the bed, laughing the whole time. Throttle leapt in first but I was not that far behind.

'You know what I wanna do right now?' he asked, a cheeky gleam in his eyes. I nodded softly and opened my arms to him again.

'I think we've gotten everything out into the air now.' I replied as Throttle rolled atop me and started grinding against me again.

I groaned and took his face in my hands, forcing him to stop his grinding.

'Throttle, are you sure you want to go that far?' he looked deep into my eyes and nodded. I grinned again and rolled over, rising to my hands and knees. He reached past me and pulled a bottle of lube out from beside the bed. I felt his hand drift along my arse and let my head drop. I still could not get those images out of my head, but Throttle was so gentle. I felt his hand run between my lower cheeks and concentrated on relaxing enough to allow him entry. He carefully stretched my hole, first one finger, then two and finally three. I groaned out loud as he withdrew his fingers with a soft slurp and felt his cock head at the entrance instead.

He leaned over me and gently pushed in; I rocked back against him and felt his cock breach me. I arched up into his arms and pulled him deeper into my arse. He groaned and began to pound my rear.

I had been with so many guys but Throttle was different. He was constantly running his hands along my back, my shoulders, and my chest. I had never felt so loved in all my life. He leaned over me and whispered softly,

'Let go my sweet, I'll always be here for you.' I nodded and rocked back against him, our bodies beginning to move in a rhythm. I could feel my orgasm approaching but before I could even open my mouth to warn Throttle, he arched against me.

'OH F-U-C-K! Chris!' he hollered as he came. I could feel his seed spilling into my hole and that pushed me over the edge too.

'Holy Shit! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…Throttle!!' I cried as I exploded all over the sheets beneath me.

He gently pulled out and we collapsed side by side on the bed, his arms firmly around me. I smiled softly and let my head rest against his chest. His soft snoring soon filled the room again and I drifted into a very contented sleep.

I awoke the next morning to see Throttle already awake and preparing breakfast. I grinned and rolled out of the bed.

'Morning sleeping cutie.' he called as I stumbled past him into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes looking much more refreshed.

'Morning prince handsome' I replied as I entered the kitchen to see a full hot breakfast already on the table.

'Man, a good bed mate and a cook. What else can you do?' I grinned as I sat down at the table and tucked into the bacon. Throttle grinned and poured the coffee, bringing them over to the table before grabbing two bits of toast and building a brekkie sandwich.

I laughed as he started eating, only to be interrupted by the sounds of three bikes pulling up outside.

'Oh crap, that'll be Charley and the boys.' I grinned and dashed back over to where our jeans lay at the foot of his bunk. I only just made it back into the kitchen before the door opened and Charley stuck her head in.

'It's alright Charley; we're up and semi-dressed.' Throttle called as we both hauled our jeans on and carefully did up our flies. The last thing we needed was a zipper crisis.

Vinnie sniffed the air as he walked in,

'Well, we all know what you were up to last night.' he smiled as Modo walked in behind him and took one look at the beds.

'Oh man Throttle; you could have at least used your own bunk.'

Throttle stuck his head back out the kitchen door and looked at the beds. His was still made but Modo's was all messed up. He ducked back into the kitchen and hid behind me.

'Oops, sorry about that bro. it was dark and well… you can have my bunk mow.' Modo grinned and walked into the kitchen.

'What a spread bro.' Vinnie and Charley both wandered in and we all sat down for a hot breakfast.

After Charley and the bros had left, saying there was work to be done back to the garage; Throttle had come up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

'Do you think your past will haunt you any more?' I shook my head as I spun in his arms.

'No and I have a feeling that yours won't either.' he nodded and we kissed again, knowing full well that we were safe from our pasts at last.

One week later

I was lounging in front of the TV in the scoreboard in just my jeans alone. Throttle was on a food run, Vinnie was over at the garage with Charley and Modo was somewhere. As I channel surfed, I heard a bike pull up and I smiled.

'Hey sweetie.' I called without looking up.

'Not quite right there Chris.' a deep voice answered.

'Oh, hey there Modo. What's up?' he walked over and plopped down on the couch, his head in my lap.

'What are you doing?' I asked, looking him straight in the eye. He grinned and sat up again.

'Nothing. I was just trying it on for size.' I cocked my head to the side at his cryptic reply before it finally dawned on me.

'Ah, you think that Throttle would like that?' I rose and headed toward the kitchen.

'Hey, I got no problem with sharing.' Throttle called as he rolled in. I grinned and looked from Modo to Throttle and back again.

'You had this whole thing planned didn't you?' Throttle grinned broadly and walked past me, his tail brushing my butt.

'I was gonna tell you when I got back, but it seems Modo beat me to it.' I laughed and vaulted over the couch, landing firmly in Modo's lap.

'It seems that this idea has been on you agenda for a while, huh, sweet?' I looked over Modo's shoulder and nodded before settling back against Modo's broad chest.

I just couldn't help myself. I knew it could be a test, designed to see if I was true to Throttle, but I just had to taste that fine grey mouse whose arms were now firmly wrapped around me. I slid my hands around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. His mouth met mine and I felt as if paradise was right in front of me. I could feel his hands roaming over my back and I broke the kiss, a soft smile on my lips.

'Hang on a minute there big guy. I'll be right back.' I got off his lap and walked into the kitchen.

Throttle stood there, leaning against the counter, his eyes closed. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest.

'Are you really sure about this?' I asked softly. Throttle opened his eyes and grinned. He lifted my chin and stared deep into my eyes again.

'Of course I'm sure. My bros and I share everything. It is you who needs to be certain.' I nodded and kissed him in thanks.

'I'm happy to share the love, just as long as you don't think badly of me.' Throttle shook his head and smirked.

'I might even join you pair later.' he grinned as he pushed me back out of the kitchen.

I practically floated back over to where Modo was now stretched out on the sofa, his chest plate laying discarded on the floor. I vaulted back over the couch and snuggled back against his chest.

'You got everything sorted out now Chris?' I nodded and rolled over, my chin resting on his. I could still see uncertainty in his eye so I pulled myself up a bit more and kissed him again. Modo's eye drifted closed and his arms wrapped around me. I just could not believe my good luck. I now had a choice of two brothers. This was a dream come true. I could feel his tail sliding around my calf as I broke the kiss.

'You know, if we're not careful, we are both gonna end up on the floor.' I said as Modo's bionic arm immediately swung down and caught us both.

'I think you may be right.' he added as I rolled off his chest. He sat up and I started walking across to his bed but tripped as his tail refused to let go.

'What the hell?!' I yelped as I hit the floor. Modo was next to me in a flash.

'Oops, sorry about that Chris, I just didn't want to let go.' I grinned as I pushed myself up, only to have Modo wrap his arms around me and pick me up off the ground completely.

'What's the go, everyone seems to love sweeping me off my feet.' Modo chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his neck again and snuggled up close.

'You don't seem to mind the service.' he added as he gently laid me back on the bunk. I grinned and shook my head as he lay down next to me, his real hand brushing the hair back from my face. The look in his eye was somewhere between joy, hope and love. I just wished I had a pencil and paper, it was so captivating.

'What are you looking at?' he asked with a smile. I shook my head.

'Nothing, I was just wishing for pencil and paper. You look so sweet, laying there like that.' Modo grinned and reached under his pillow and drew out an art folder and several pencils.

'You an artist too?' I asked as I flicked through the folio, admiring each and every picture. Sure, they were rough and unfinished, but I could see the real potential in them all.

'I try, but I'm not real good yet. I'll often sit up and draw my bros sleeping or I'll try and catch a quick moment, but I rarely finish them off fully.' I smiled and kissed Modo quickly. He smiled and lay back down.

'Ok, move your arm back down a bit…there that's perfect. Now try and keep still.' Modo smiled and closed his eyes. I looked down at the blank page and started to draw. I was trying to catch the real gentle side of him, the soft curve of his ears, the contrast between his bionics and his fur.

We must have stayed there for five hours before Throttle walked over. I looked up to him briefly before returning to my artwork. A few more quick details and I tucked the pencil back behind my ear.

'There finished' I grinned as Modo yawned and opened his eye.

'Can I see it?' he asked with a broad grin. I smiled back and turned the book around to face him.

'Wow, you are more that an artist.' his jaw dropped as he studied the image. 'I don't know about the teddy but I still think it's cute. Thank you Chris.' I smiled again and signed the image before closing the book and sliding it back under his pillow with the pencils.

He opened his arms and I snuggled against his chest. His bionic arm drifted down my back and settled firmly against my rump.

'Chris, I have another favour to ask of you.' I looked up at him and saw obvious fear in his eyes. I carefully rolled out of his grip and backed into the corner, beckoning him over to me. Modo rolled over and crawled to where I sat, settling himself comfortably between my knees, his back pressed against my chest and my knees against his ribs. His antennae lightly brushed my chin before Modo grabbed my hands and pulled them tightly around his chest.

'Hey Modo, you alright?' I asked, using my knees to give him a comforting squeeze. His tail flicked wildly beside him and I knew something was seriously wrong.

'Hey Throttle, would you mind vacating the premise for about an hour.' I called to the tan mouse sitting in front of the TV.

Throttle immediately turned the TV off, stood up, grabbed his vest and helmet, walked over and gave us both a kiss on the forehead before mounting his bike and roaring off.

'Chris, I don't want you to think any different about me, but I have to tell you something really secret. You can't even tell Throttle.' I nodded and wrapped my legs around him a little more, being careful not to hurt him.

'Hey now, you know that I'll always keep your secrets. Throttle already spilled his biggest one to me.' Modo nodded and let his head fall back against my chest. He took a steadying breath before starting his story.

'When I was younger, I think I had just joined the Freedom Fighters, so I must have been about eighteen, I met this mouse, and we'll call him Drift. Well, Drift and me were real close friends but as time went on our friendship became more than that and we started dating. I really thought I loved him, but all he wanted was my cherry. I was so naive back then that when Drift said he wanted my cherry I had no idea what he meant. I found out soon enough…' Modo's shoulders started shaking as that memory surfaced in his mind again. I slid my hands across his chest and just held him close.

When the shaking subsided a bit I kissed him lightly between his antennae and waited for him to get himself back under control.

'Hey now Modo, that ain't gonna happen again as long as you're with me.' he nodded before continuing with his story,

'Now, in any other circumstance, I could have beaten Drift and escaped but he had reinforcements. I threw him off twice before his buddies came into the room and pinned me down. I really tried to fight them off, but there was just too many. When Drift yanked my trousers down, it finally dawned on me what was going on and I started screaming. One of them grabbed my jaw and clamped it shut while another fashioned a crude muzzle from my belt. I tried fighting again but it was too late. All ten of them had a go at me that night.' the tears were falling freely now. I was just so shocked that I cried right along with him.

'Oh Modo, if only I could take all the pain away.' I uttered as I kissed the tip of his ear.

'I'm not finished yet. This happened every night until I finally got my chance to escape. They could not follow me to Earth and now they are all dead.' I nodded slowly before slipping my hand under his chin and lifting it so I could look him in the eye.

'You have shown that you truly trust me Modo, but I have no way to show you that I really trust you too.' he shook his head and smiled.

'If Throttle can trust you then I know that I can.' I laughed softly and conceded the point to him.

'You have a point there Modo, but I do have something I can offer you.' I said, my hand slowly drifting down to run along his tail. He turned to look at me and I could see he understood what I was offering. He closed his eye as our lips met and his tail wrapped around my wrist.

'What do you say; we take this someplace more comfy.' I added when we broke apart. Modo nodded and wrapped his tail firmly around my waist before rolling backwards, only to end up rolling off the bed completely. I managed to grab the bed head and catch myself but Modo hit the floor with a thud.

'You ok there sexy.' I asked as I carefully let go of the bed, only to be dropped solidly onto the floor beside him.

'Hey it's not my fault you fell off.' I grinned and scrambled back onto the bed, pulling him with me.

He rolled back onto his back and grinned as I straddled his hips and slid my hands up his furry torso. His tail snaked up and slipped past the waistband of my jeans.

'Hey! That's not fair!' I yelped. Modo just laughed, unable to help himself.

'That's the way sweetie.' I grinned as I undid his belt and fly. Modo groaned as my hands freed his straining cock from the confines of his underwear (deep purple briefs). I could feel his tail swishing around in the back of my jeans so I quickly undid my own fly and let his tail explore.

With a grin, Modo flipped us over and immediately attacked one of my nipples.

'Modo!' I gasped as I felt his hands join his tail down my jeans.

'freeballing', huh?' he grinned as he slid my jeans past my knees before using his tail to remove them completely. His own jeans and undergarment flew off moments later.

'Hey there big fella, I was kinda hoping to get to be on top this time.' I uttered as Modo slid his hands under my back and sat us both up.

'You will be. I'm just choosing the position. I groaned as Modo carefully moved around until he was sitting astride me, still supporting most of his weight. I grinned and arched back as I felt him lower himself onto me.

'Ohh fuck, Modo. Don't hurt yourself.' Modo chuckled before settling himself completely on my lap.

'Hey don't worry about me, I'm used to my bros, not that your not well hung or anything, it's just that they seem to be slightly larger.' I smiled and nodded,

'Just as long as you're not in any pain.' Modo shook his head and started riding my cock. I stretched my arms our behind me and pushed myself into a half sitting position. Modo's eye was closed and I let mine drift closed as well. His mouth sought mine and his arms wrapped around my chest. Unfortunately our kiss was rudely interrupted.

'Oh fuck. Here we go.' Modo cried as he arched backwards, grinding down against my groin. He came hard, bathing my chest in his warm seed. I could feel his anus massage my shaft and I knew I was gonna cum too.

'Oh, hell Modo. I hope you're ready for this.' I warned as my own orgasm hit. Modo rocked forward again and then held still, my creamy load filling him up.

When my load was spent, Modo carefully rolled off the bad and wandered into the bathroom, returning with a warm, damp towel in his hand. I smiled and lay back as he wiped the mess from my chest. I watched him from under hooded eyes. Modo ran his thumb up my chest, wiping some of his seed off with it and offered it to me. I licked his thumb clean and closed my eyes, just enjoying the sensation. Modo finished with the cloth and dropped it next to the bed before shoving me over and slipping in behind me.

I snuggled back against his chest and felt his hands wrap around me, his tail just lying along my leg and hanging down against my now limp cock.

'I'm in heaven.' he whispered before kissing me gently on the cheek

'Goodnight Modo.' I yawned.

''night sleeping cutie.' he replied and we both tumbled into sleep.

I woke to a tail stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes. The tip of a tan tail was hanging just near my mouth. I snapped up and grabbed it in my teeth.

'Yeow!! What the fuck was that for Chris?' Throttle howled as his tail vanished from view.

'Huh…keep it down you guys.' Modo mumbled softly before drifting back to sleep.

'That's what you get for sticking your tail near my mouth.' I retorted, hearing Throttle grumbling from the side of the bed. I threw back the blanket and looked over at him.

'Come on sexy, there's room in here for you too. Just mind out for Modo on your way in.' Throttle grinned and leapt over Modo lightly, already naked. He rolled into my arms and I flicked the blankets back over him. Modo's hand twitched against my stomach.

'Hey bro.' he uttered before silence filled the scoreboard again.

Daylight came streaming in through the open window, gently waking me up. I open my eyes and grinned as I saw nothing but brown hair.

'Morning Throttle.' I called as I lifted my face out of the nest of hair.

'Morning sweetie.' Modo uttered from behind me. I grinned and slapped his butt softly.

'Morning to you too handsome.' Modo grinned and reached across and tweaked the tip of Throttle's ear.

'I'm awake, I'm awake. Sheeesh can't a mouse get any sleep around here anymore?' Throttle asked as he rolled over.

Just then, the door opened and Vinnie walked in. we all shut our eyes and pretended we were still sleeping

'Oh man. I miss out on all the fun.' Vinnie grumbled as he walked past us. I carefully lifted Modo's arm off and dove over him, tackling Vinnie and grinning at him.

'What's for brekkie?' I asked as I clambered back to my feet, hauling him up with me. Vinnie grinned and headed to the kitchen.

'Coffee, bacon and eggs.' I grinned and walked back over to the bed.

'Thanks, I'll wake the others.' Vinnie laughed from in the kitchen

'Good luck.' I grabbed my jeans off the floor and pulled them on, again being very careful with the fly. I had endured my fair share of zipper attacks and I had no intentions of having another anytime soon.

'Come on you pair, brekkies on the table.' I called as I entered the kitchen.

Throttle and Modo raced in moments later, still doing up their jeans. Modo had his hand on the inside as he pulled the zip up. I saw him grimace as he pulled his hand out.

'Still caught a few hairs, but I'd rather catch my hand then anything else.' Throttle nodded as he did up his fly before letting his jeans anywhere near his groin.

'Yeah, but I still think that holding your pants away from your cock in the first place is a smart move.' Modo grinned and silence fell once more and we set about demolishing brekkie.

Three Days Later

My relationship with Throttle was going strong, Modo and I were getting real close but Vinnie seemed to constantly be distancing himself from us. I was sitting on Modo's bed, drawing Throttle as he slept when Vinnie walked in.

'Hey Vinnie, is something wrong?' I asked as he walked past us.

'No, everything's just fine.' he answered quickly as he plopped down onto the sofa. I shook my head and set the folder aside, knowing that the picture would now never be finished. I slipped off the bunk and walked over to Vinnie.

'Oh that's crap Vinnie. Something's bugging you.' I rejoined as I perched myself on the arm of the sofa.

'Ok…ok, something's bugging me, but I don't wanna talk about It.' he muttered as he looked up at me.

'Vinnie, if it's about me and your bros, you need to talk about it.' I smiled softly and watched the indecision flash across his face. He sat up quickly and knocked me off my precarious perch. I hit the floor with a thud and looked back up at him.

'Now Vinnie, that's not nice. What'd I do to you?' Vinnie looked down at his boots before replying.

'You stole my bros from me, that's what you did.' he turned on his heel and walked over to his bike.

'Vinnie! We need to talk this over.' I yelled as I leapt to my feet and dashed after him.

I caught up with him half way across the hangout and tackled him, sending us both sliding across the floor, coming to a rest beside his bunk. I sat up; straddling his hips and gently took his head in my hands.

'Vinnie, I don't know what to say. I really don't… sorry don't seem like quite the right word, but if you want me to leave I will and I promise I'll never disturb you or your bros again.' I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I blinked them away. Vinnie shook his head and slid his hands up my thighs.

'No, I don't wanna hurt my bros. I just…' his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes. I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned down and kissed him, hoping to show him the truth.

I guess it worked because his hands slid further up and settled firmly on my rear. I slid one hand behind his neck and deepened the kiss. I could feel his tail stroking my back as I slowly broke the kiss.

'You see Vinnie; I was just waiting for the right moment.' I smiled and rolled off him, his tail wrapping around my waist as I went.

'Chris, please don't go.' he whispered. I shook my head.

'Never gonna happen hot lips.' I grinned and offered him my hand. He took it and I hauled him back to his feet. He wrapped his arms around me and we just stood there, staring into each others eyes. I could see there was a hidden secret buried there, I just had to wait and hope he would tell me.

'Come on Chris, there's something I want to show you.' Vinnie uttered softly as he took my hand and walked back over to his bike. I nodded and followed him. He tossed me a helmet and I put it on, having finally worked out how they worked. He mounted his bike and stood up, giving me plenty of room to slide on behind him. He seated himself and I wrapped my hands around his chest, slipping my left hand under his bandoliers. Vinnie wrapped his tail around my waist and gunned his bike out the door.

We rode through Chicago, heading north. I shook my head before laying it against Vinnie's back. He laughed softly and revved the bike harder. We shot out of the city and kept going before Vinnie pulled a hard left and started down a poorly maintained dirt road, finally emerging near an old abandoned shack. I looked at him as he yanked his helmet off.

'Come inside.' he called as his bike rolled up onto the porch. I pulled my helmet off and walked inside, setting my helmet down beside his.

'Vinnie, where are you?' I looked around the bare room and noticed how sparsely furnished the place was.

'I'm over here, on the bed.' I turned around and noticed the mattress on the floor behind the door. I walked back to him and sat beside him, my arm instinctively wrapping around his shoulders. He laid his head on my shoulder.

'I know this is gonna sound silly but I just don't care anymore. I have to show you something.' I looked at him and smiled,

'Come on Vinnie, I don't care what you say, you could never sound silly.' he grinned and reached up, sliding his fingernails under his mask and lifting it free. I watched him in silence, knowing deep down that this was something he was truly afraid to reveal.

The mask popped free and revealed the scars on his face. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and when I opened them, I saw true fear splashed across his face.

'Oh Vinnie. I never knew…' I uttered as I reached across and gently ran my knuckles down his now bare flesh.

'I don't talk about them very much and the mask almost never comes off.' I leaned close and softly kissed his temple, before moving down and pressing my lips against his cheek.

'You are a real brave man to put up with that; I never could have done it.' I whispered as I gently rocked back, dragging Vinnie with me. He sighed softly and laid his head against my shoulder.

'I wouldn't say brave, maybe strong willed but not brave.' I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his chest, drawing him back until he was lying against my chest, his head next to mine. I kissed his temple again and heard his breath catch.

'You ok Vinnie?' I asked as I rolled us over so we were side by side. He immediately looked away, tears starting to form in his eyes. I gently wiped them away before kissing him again, hoping against hope he was willing to share his pain.

'Chris, there's something else.' Vinnie whispered as we broke apart. I nodded and carefully sat up, dragging Vinnie with me until he was firmly planted in my lap. The tears were running freely down his furry cheeks now so I did the only thing I could think of. I slid my arms around him and started rocking back and forth, cooing softly in his ear.

'Oh Chris, I want to tell you, I just don't know how.' He mumbled with his head firmly buried in my chest.

'Hush now Vinnie, I'll tell a story first. I told Throttle the first part of the story ages ago, but I'll fill you in' I lay my head against his and kept on rocking him.

'Only if you're sure you want to Chris.' Vinnie said, his shoulders shaking slightly.

'I'm sure about telling you the truth Vinnie. You see, I was a foster kid for most of my life, mainly being treated badly and occasionally being used for sex. I was thrown out of my last foster home at age fifteen and was forced to sell my body merely to survive. I told Throttle that much, but the next chapter is just as bad.' Vinnie looked up at me, shock clearly readable in his eyes.

'You did what?!' he gasped as he tried to break free.

'I had to Vinnie or else I would have died a cold and starving street urchin who knew no better life. If I had any other choice I would have taken it, but with my entire family gone and no way to contact anyone else, I was on my own.' the tears ran down my cheeks, I raised my hand to wipe them away but Vinnie stilled my hands, his tail sweeping the tears away instead.

'I understand that feeling all to well. Please continue.' he smiled and slid his tail back around my waist.

'Ok…now I knew that I had to do something, I just didn't know what but luckily, I met someone who said he would help me. His name was Mac; Throttle met him at the fair briefly. He took me back to his place, fed me, clothed me and gave me a warm place to sleep. I thought I was in heaven, but it quickly turned to hell. You see he was abusive and rough. He rarely used lube with me and would often cause severe injuries. I never spoke out against him, knowing that would only cause more trouble for me. Mac would often invite his friends over before tying me to the bed and allowing all his friends to have me too. I had never felt so humiliated in all my life. I tried to take my life several times.' I turned my wrist over and revealed the many scars that ran across them, in every direction. Vinnie lifted each wrist to his mouth and lightly kissed the scars.

'I got one day off a month, and I would spend them wandering the streets, trying to find a solution to my problem. I never found one. Then that fateful day came when Mac said we were going to the fair and I was free to enjoy myself.' Vinnie looked up at me, a slight smile of understanding on his white furred face.

'So that's how you met Throttle?' I laughed as I nodded my head. Vinnie grinned too and we were soon wrestling happily on the floor.

I slid my hands across Vinnie's back as we rolled on the floor and felt several scars. Vinnie went a slight shade of red and grabbed my wrists with his tail.

'That's what I wanted to tell you about. You see when I was in the Freedom Fighters, I was sent on a reconnaissance mission to check out a Sand Raider base near one of our outposts. Well, I checked out the camp and radioed the info back, but while I was watching the Sand Raiders, they were watching me. As I turned to leave, several of the Raiders chased me down and captured me, dragging me back into their camp.' Vinnie was shaking like a leaf and I could tell he was terrified. I rolled us over until he was on my chest and cradled him, wrapping my left arm around his waist and my right around his shoulders. He started sobbing uncontrollably and I just lay there, my right hand rubbing his back as he struggled to control his emotions.

'That's the way Vinnie, let it all out. You'll feel better afterwards.' I could feel his tail sneaking along my chest and I watched in amazement as he wrapped his tail firmly around his own waist.

'I…think I'm back under control now.' he said, his voice becoming steadier as he talked. I smiled and kissed his temple again.

'It's alright to have a good cry once in a while Vinnie.' I uttered as he snuggled closer.

'Ok, where was…oh I remember now. The Sand Raiders are a real mean lot and took up whips as soon as I was dragged in, kicking and screaming. I had no idea when anyone would be coming this way again and at that moment I gave up hope of ever going home. I was dragged to the centre of the camp and lashed firmly to a pair of upright posts…' his breathing became erratic again so I grabbed his face gently in my hands and kissed him, letting all my love flow through the kiss and into his heart. His eyes drifted closed and when we finally broke apart he smiled.

'Thanks sweetheart. I needed that.' I smiled and wrapped my arms back around him.

'Anytime darling, but please continue.' he nodded and took a steadying breath.

'Right. I sort of lost track of time after the first few strokes. First they would blindfold me and then the whippings would commence. For hours the whips would descend on me. I tried so hard to fight the screams, but they would bubble out of me and that bought my captures pleasure. I was lucky, because they didn't remove my jacket or shirt, so it took quite a few lashes before it really hurt, but thankfully someone else heard my screams and a whole unit of mice came charging through the camp. I was nearly deafened by the noise. When they cut me loose, they were amazed to see how well I managed. I was able to ride my bike home and everything. The docs fixed all the gashes but nothing could be done for the scars.' he rested his head on my shoulder and fell silent.

'And your bros still ain't worked it out?' he shook his head and mumbled

'They think they were a botched experiment from our early days on Earth.' I nodded and smiled softly.

'We should probably get back to the hangout. The others will be worried.' Vinnie glared at me and I just grinned.

'Knew that would get you off my shoulder.' I flipped us over on the hard wood floor and pressed my groin against his. Vinnie groaned and arched into my touch. I could feel his cock swell in the confines of his jeans so I reached between us and slid my hand into his jeans before undoing his fly. Vinnie growled deep in his throat and rested his hands firmly on my ass.

'Oh man, what you do to me Chris.' Vinnie growled as I slid my hands back up his chest and shoved his bandoliers away, letting them pool just above Vinnie's head. His hands slipped under my shirt and soon it flew across the room, landing near our helmets. I slid his pants down, keeping a firm grip on his mouth, his tail slipped down the back of my jeans and I quickly grabbed it.

'Oh no you don't Modo already tried that.' Vinnie grinned and pulled his tail back before sliding it back into my jeans, this time using it to lightly brush my cock.

'Free balling?' he raised his eyebrow and I just laughed.

'I'm not the only one.' I replied as I slid my hands along his hips, pushing his jeans down first with my knee and then finishing off using my bare feet. Vinnie grinned and slid his tail through the belt loops above my ass and quickly undoing my fly before yanking my jeans down in one fluid movement.

'Hey!' I yelped my face a huge grin as we lay there, just enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. I could feel the cold leaching up through my body and immediately rolled over, taking Vinnie with me.

'What…ahh, cold!' I yelped and immediately threw me off him and dove for the bed. I grinned and shook my head before leaping after Vinnie and taking his cock in my hand.

His eyes drifted closed as I lowered myself onto his cock, loving the feeling of it throbbing in my ass. I gently started riding him, working my way deeper with each thrust. I had very little feeling left in my arse after all those years of punishment, so although I could not fully enjoy the ride, I was more interested in how Vinnie was feeling.

'Holy crap.' he uttered, his hips rising in time with my thrusts.

I could feel my orgasm building but I didn't want to blow before he did. So I clamped my ass tighter around Vinnie's cock and rode him harder.

'Oh man, here I come.' Vinnie groaned as his hips bucked up and he exploded, filling me up with his sweet juice. I gave his ass another squeeze before finally letting my release wash over me. I had never been on such a high before.

'AAHHHWWWWOOOOOOO.' I howled as I came, spurting my seed onto Vinnie's chest. Vinnie grinned softly as his eyes drifted closed. I carefully slid off him and snuggled up beside him. I could hear his breathing becoming lighter as I drifted off to sleep.

Throttle's voice in my ear woke me; I looked around and saw the beginnings of dawn splashing across the sky. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Vinnie's bike was in the house. The CB was calling for us. I pushed Vinnie's arm off my waist and rose, stumbling over discarded clothes.

'We're here Throttle. Vinnie's still sleeping.' I yawned softly

'Oh thank god you're ok. Where are you?' I looked back at Vinnie and watched him wake up.

'Hang on Vinnie's just waking up. He can tell you.' Vinnie stumbled across the room, tripping over his discarded bandoliers and landing next to his bike.

'Hey bros.' he called from the floor

'Where are you Vinnie? We've been worried sick.' Modo's voice came over the airwaves.

'We've been enjoying a quiet moment without you pair and we were just about to get dressed and head home.' I heard Throttle and Modo chuckling and grabbed the radio off Vinnie.

'Cut it out you pair, Vinnie really knows how to treat me right.' I retorted. The laughing stopped.

'Sorry about that Chris, but Modo's right. We were really worried about you.' I grinned and passed the radio back to Vinnie.

'Don't worry bros, we'll be home soon.' Vinnie hung the handset back up and grabbed his bandoliers off the floor, slipping them over his chest as he hunted for his jeans. I threw them to him and laughed as they wrapped around his legs and sent him crashing to the floor. I dashed across the room and picked him up.

'You ok Vinnie love?' Vinnie smiled softly and nodded.

'Yeah, I'm ok. Man you're stronger than you look.' I grinned and carried him across the room and sat him on his bike

'I worked hard and got my rewards.' I added as I walked back over to where my jeans had fallen and pulled them on. Vinnie chuckled and slid his jeans on too. I found my shirt, resting next to the helmets and pulled it on before picking up the two helmets and climbing up behind Vinnie and plopping his helmet straight on his head.

'Hey, my mask!' Vinnie cried as he lifted his helmet back off. I saw his mask lying next to the bad and quickly dismounted and went to get it. Vinnie turned to face me and I carefully slipped his antenna through before threading his ear in as well and settling the cold metal against his face. He hissed as the steel touched his face and wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me close, using my chest to help him warn the mask.

'Ahh, that's much better.' he sighed before slipping his tail around my waist and lifting me up onto the bike in front of him. I threw my arms round his neck and settled in for the ride. Vinnie grinned and made sure my helmet was on tight before roaring out of the house and back down the rough dirt track. I bounced and jounced on the fuel tank and just knew I was gonna have some great bruises on my behind.

When we reached the corner, Vinnie slid back and turned me around so I was driving the bike. I looked at him in question but he just took my hands and set them on the handlebars.

'Go on, I trust you.' I nodded as his words echoed in my helmet and gently revved the engine, feeling the machine move beneath us gave me the confidence I needed and I opened the throttle and shot off the mark. I had ridden bikes before, but this was raw power.

I grinned crazily all the way home ,loving the way Vinnie's hands rested on my arms, ready to take over if need be. I pulled the bike through each corner, keeping firmly within my lane but having a ball all the same. I saw the street heading towards Quigley field and took the corner hard, letting the bike take over slightly, we roared towards the hangout, slowing down ever so slightly as we ripped past the stands and pulled up outside the door.

'Whoa, what a rush.' I hollered as I yanked my helmet off.

'Yeah, you can really ride.' Vinnie answered as he wrapped his arms around me. Throttle and Modo stuck their heads out the door, watching the whole scene unfold outside. I grinned and carefully dismounted the bike.

'Hey guys.' I grinned and gave them both a hug.

'So the wandering lovers have returned.' Throttle smiled as we kissed me.

'Yeah and boy are we glad about that.' Modo added as he wrenched me away from Throttle before taking my mouth in another lung sucking kiss.

'Hey steady on you pair, we're back, and we're ok. Can we please just go inside? I wanna go back to sleep.' Vinnie called from his bike. Modo grinned and swept me off my feet.

'Oh, not again.' I uttered as he carried me over to the bunk and dumped me neatly on Vinnie's bed, before dropping neatly down beside me. Throttle leapt for the other side as Vinnie and his bike rolled in.

'Oh no you don't bro.' Vinnie yelled as Throttle went to curl up beside me. Throttle looked up sleepily and grinned, patting the space on the bed beside him. Vinnie shook his head and leapt for the bed, neatly sliding in between me and Throttle. I grinned and snuggled tighter against Modo, watching Throttle wrap his arms around Vinnie's chest and nuzzle his neck. I felt Modo's breath softly against my neck and knew he was already asleep. I reached out and stroked Throttle and Vinnie's faces before drifting back to sleep.

I woke to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of waffles drifted in from the kitchen. I sat up and saw the bed was empty. I threw the blankets off and wandered straight for the kitchen, my jeans hanging low on my hips.

'Morning all.' I called as I walked through the door. Throttle looked up from his paper.

'Morning sleeping cutie.' he called as he stood up and enfolded me in his arms. Modo looked up from the waffle iron, spatula in hand.

'Morning sweetie.' he grinned and I wrapped my arms around him. Vinnie walked past, his hands covered in grease.

'Morning sweetheart.' he called as he headed into the laundry. 'Just give me a moment to clean up and I'll be back' I smiled and sat down just as Modo set the first plate of waffles on the table. I was just grabbing my first one when Vinnie walked back into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me lightly on the ear. Modo turned around, another plate of waffles in his hand.

'We have a special something planned for you toady.' he said as he sat down. Throttle set the paper aside and grabbed his share of the waffles. Vinnie just reached over my shoulder and grabbed one in his bare hands.

'Ah, hot.' we all chuckled as I grabbed the waffle and dropped it on his plate.

'Oh, Vinnie.' I smiled and he plopped into his seat.

Silence reigned as breakfast died.

When we had finished doing the washing up, Modo took me in his arms and kissed me.

'We have a special surprise for you today.' I grinned and closed my eyes. Modo picked me up and carried me over to his bike, setting me on the seat, I watched him wander over and grab our helmets before he mounted the bike - behind me- I blinked stupidly as Modo handed me my helmet.

'You really trust me with Lil Hoss?' I asked as I ran my hands carefully over the pristine finish.

'If Vinnie trust you with his Sweetheart then I know I that Lil Hoss is in safe hands.' he replied as Throttle pulled up beside us.

'You pair ready to ride?' he called. Modo nodded and I wrapped my hands around the handlebars. Lil Hoss beeped and started going crazy until Modo slid his hands over mine and helped me bring the bike back under control.

'Easy there Lil Hoss. I'm right here.' he cooed as the bike started settling down. I turned the bike to the door and gunned the engine, loving the way she moved under my rear. I could feel Modo's tail around my chest and I knew that every thing was gonna be alright.

Throttle immediately took the lead and headed back into the CBD and pulled up outside a bike store. I pulled up next to him, my jaw hanging down somewhere near my knees.

'You guys are gonna buy me a bike?' I turned to face the trio, tears staring to form in my eyes again. Vinnie stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, the other two not far behind.

'You got that right Chris. You can pick any one you want.' Throttle added as he took my hand and walked into the shop.

The shop assistant looked up as we walked in, but rather than look shocked, he smiled broadly and walked over to us.

'Well, if it isn't my favourite customers. What can I do for you today gentlemen?' Modo smiled and pointed to me.

'We're here to buy our friend a new bike. He can have which ever one he wants.' The shop assistant grinned and turned back to his other customers.

'You four go ahead and choose. I've got other people to take care of.'

We walked amongst all the different bikes, my eyes drifting over each one individually. I just could not see any I really liked, until I looked up and saw a BMW R 1150 GS Adventure sitting off to the side. I walked over to it and smiled.

'I want this one.' I called as Modo walked up behind me.

'Nice choice.' I agreed as we both stood there and admired it. The shop assistant came over with Throttle and grinned.

'An excellent choice. Will you be riding it out now or would you like it shipped somewhere?' I ran my hand over the seat.

'I'll be riding it home I think.' the assistant nodded and walked off with Throttle to finalise payment while Vinnie, Modo and I carefully wheeled the bike outside.

The three of us were standing around it when Throttle walked out, a jerry can in his hand.

'You may need a bit of fuel to reach the nearest service station.' he said as he passed the jerry can to Vinnie.

With my bike fuelled up and ready to ride, we turned our backs on the CBD and headed towards the coast of Lake Michigan. We had no special plans; we were just riding for the fun of it. I watched Modo and Vinnie chasing each other down the road, Vinnie jumping his bike over cars, Modo riding on the road, weaving through the traffic. Throttle and I just sat amongst the traffic and enjoyed the quiet moment.

'Come on Throttle; let's catch up with the other two.' I wanna show you something.

'Ok, they'll be up on top of that hill soon.' Throttle replied as we gunned our bikes and started weaving through the traffic, always watching out for each other.

We crested the hill and saw Vinnie and Modo sitting on the ground side by side, resting. The bikes sat off to one side, sitting quietly. We pulled up and parked beside the other bikes before dismounting and walking over and sitting on the soft grass. Modo looked up and smiled, his arm snaking around Throttle's shoulder, so I moved around and gently sat down in his lap.

'This is the life ain't it?' Vinnie said softly.

'Yeah, it doesn't get much better than this.' I agreed.

'You said you wanted to show us something?' Throttle asked.

'Yeah, but it can wait.' Modo grinned and wrapped his tail around me.

'Well, it's getting close to lunch, maybe we should head home.' I nodded and stood up, hauling Vinnie up with me. Modo and Throttle stood up and we all just stood there, still not wanting to leave.

'Come on you lot. Follow me.' I called as I mounted my bike and keyed the ignition. The bros dashed for their bikes and we all raced down the far side of the hill, using an old cross country course I knew well.

I stoped next to an old bridge and gazed across the area. Vinnie pulled up on my left, Throttle and Modo on my right. I pointed to the bridge.

'I used to live under there. It was cold and windy but at least it was dry, well sort of. I heard they were gonna pull it down to make way for a new development, but that never came to pass.' I turned away and gunned my bike, weaving through the piles of rubbish and letting my tears be stolen by the wind. I stopped again, this time by a small mound of dirt with a ring of dirty white rocks around it. The bros pulled up behind me, waiting for an explanation. I slid off my bike and quickly dug up the mound of dirt, removing a small box and after tucking it into my pannier I turned my bike for Quigley stadium.

That night, we were all sitting on the couch, watching the ball game on TV. I rolled of the boys laps and walked over to my bunk, grabbing my little wooden box out of my pannier as I went. I leapt up onto Throttle's bunk and opened the box, carefully lifting a few slips of paper out, as well as several photos. I sat there cross legged, looking down at the few reminders I had left from my childhood.

Throttle climbed up beside me and rested his head on my shoulder.

'These are all that I have left. Yet I feel as if they still mean very little.' Throttle nodded and slung his left arm around my shoulders.

'Why not bury them again and when you really want them, dig them back up.' I nodded and jumped down, grabbing a small shovel from the storage locker and headed outside. I dug a deep hole out of sight and buried my demons, covering them with so much dirt that they could never hurt me again. I jumped up and down on them so I could never find them again and when I was done, I turned my back on my demons and walked back inside, my heart ablaze for the men in my life.

Vinnie looked up at my return. I guess he could see it in my eyes.

'Hey guys, I think Chris had finally broken free from his past.' Throttle and Modo looked up, nodding to each other.

'Come on back over here Chris.' Modo patted his lap and I ran for them, executing a perfect back flip up onto the couch arm before dropping down into the three sets of waiting arms. Throttle laughed as he saw the carefree glint in my eyes.

'He's truly free at last. His demons have gone.' Modo and Vinnie both stood up, carrying me between them. Throttle leapt up and quickly turned off all the lights.

Vinnie and Modo dumped me on the bunk and both of them lay down beside me. Throttle dove onto the bed and slid up behind Modo, his head resting against Modo's shoulder. Silence fell and I could feel the electricity sparking between us all.

I dove over Vinnie and stood up, the three mice staring at me.

'There is one more secret I have to tell you guys. I have been here so long that it is good to see my fellow mice. You see, my real name is not Chris…I am not even a true human. I am a shape shifting mouse, my name is Blade. I came to Earth several years before you and have been keeping a close eye on everything ever since. I don't really like the human form, but I have been forced to deal with it for all these years but now I am free.' with that I closed my eyes and let the transformation over take me.

I grew taller so I stood closer to Modo's height, my chest expanded and I could feel my muscles starting to bulge. With a savage tear, my shirt came away in tatters and my jeans popped. The dark brown fur spread across my body like wild fire and joy of joys, I finally had my tail back. I opened my now red eyes and gazed at my lovers. Throttle's jaw dropped.

'I just don't believe it. All those years we worked with the knowledge that we would have no assistance, you were here all the time.' he gasped. I nodded, not sure about my voice just yet.

'I thought I would never see another mouse again…not that that would have been a bad thing.' Vinnie added, quickly correcting himself when Throttle gave him a dirty look. Modo got off the bed and walked around to me.

'I don't care what form you take. I fell in love with what's inside.' he softly said as he offered his hands to me. I took that step and wrapped my arms around him, knowing full well this was an unexpected change. Vinnie came over to us and snuggled close, his hand squeezing in between Modo and I.

'I still love you, and thank you.' he whispered, laying his head against my now fully furred side. Throttle leapt straight off the bed and tackled the three of us, landing neatly on top of everyone.

'Now Throttle, you know that won't go unpunished.' I called as I carefully disentangled myself from Vinnie and Modo. Throttle leapt up and dashed away, I merely scooped Vinnie up into my arms and neatly carried him back to the bed.

'Now it makes sense.' he added as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I nodded and set him down on the bed.

'But I still have a question. What happened to your bike when you arrived here?' Modo asked as he came to stand behind me, his hand immediately seeking mine. I looked up and smiled.

'She's still here. I just need to go find her. She's back where I used to live, hiding in an old tunnel.' Throttle had snuck back around behind me, so I ducked under Modo's arm, flipped over the two chairs and neatly landed on him, taking us both to the floor heavily.

'Oof.' Throttle gasped as he hit the floor. I quickly rolled us over and let him rest on my chest, our tails entwined.

'I told you that you would be punished.' I grinned as he regained his breath.

'How you gonna get your bike back?' I nodded to my new bike.

'Simple, I'll just ride over and whistle her up.' Throttle stood up and helped me up too.

'But won't she be jealous of that one.' he asked, pointing at my Beamer.

'Oh shit, I hadn't thought about that.' I looked around for another solution.

'Anyone feel like giving me a ride?' Vinnie nodded and stood up.

'I'll do it, but first we need to find you something to wear.' I grinned and turned to Modo.

'You and I are about the same size. What you got that's sort of clean.' Modo laughed and quickly tossed me a cleanish pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. I pulled them on and grabbed his spare helmet.

'Hey, what about your own helmet.' he called. I looked over my shoulder and grinned.

'I am not going human just so my head fits in that helmet. And besides, it's only for this one ride.' Modo grinned and hugged me again.

'Take care out there and hurry back.' Throttle called as I mounted Vinnie's bike and we peeled out.

Vinnie and I roared back across town, heading for the old bridge I had called home for a while. As we approached I slid my borrowed helmet off and whistled for my bike. I heard no reassuring rev so we kept going. Vinnie picked out tracks through the area as I kept scanning for my bike's hiding place.

'There' I called as Vinnie approached a small hill. He stopped his bike just in front of it and I dismounted. I whistled again and heard the revving coming from inside. I clambered up onto the hill and dug like crazy, finally revealing an edge of steel. I placed my feet against it and pushed, it moved slightly, but it was enough.

'Hey little one. Daddy's home. Now cam you see the light?' I heard another reassuring beep.

'Right, you have to dig your way out.' I called as I leapt off the hill.

'Vinnie, get your bike away from here.' Vinnie nodded and gunned the engine, sending the bike into the air to land on another pile of dirt. I leapt for cover behind a large boulder just as my bike launched a missile and blew the door of the tunnel off.

When the dust cleared, I scrambled around the boulder and dashed into the narrow passageway. My bike started beeping excitedly.

'Ok, ok settle down. I promise I won't leave you alone like that again, but I found something really interesting. Come on and I'll show you.' she beeped sadly and I did a quick touch check, her back tire was completely flat.

'Hang on there babe, I've got someone here who can help. Hey Vinnie, get your butt down here now. I need a little help.' I knelt beside my bike and draped my arm over her saddle.

'I missed you too babe.' I whispered as Vinnie walked in.

'What do you need?' he asked, his eyes sweeping over the curves of my bike.

'I need you to carefully wheel her out; I'll lift her back end.' Vinnie nodded and ducked outside again.

'Just a sec, I'll get a bit if light on the subject.' I nodded and waited patiently as Vinnie positioned his bike and light the area up.

'All set?' he asked as he walked back into the tunnel. I nodded and grabbed the back of my bike, lifting it just enough so as to clear the ground. Vinnie took the handlebars and together we gently pushed my baby out into the light.

'Whoa, what a beast.' Vinnie whistled as we set her down out in the open again.

'Yeah, that's what she is alright.' I grinned as I grabbed a spare tube out of one of the compartments on my bike, along with several tools and carefully removed the back wheel.

Vinnie and I spent a good hour checking everything over; making sure my bike was safe and rideable.

'So what's she called?' Vinnie asked as I slid under my bike again, preparing to replace the back wheel.

'I named her Beast because she never lets any one else ride her, not even pillion.' I grinned as she revved in agreement. Vinnie shook his head and leant against his own bike. I slid the back wheel on again and tightened the nuts, checked the pressure and declared her fit for riding. Vinnie grinned as I threw him back his pump and popped the helmet case open. I carefully lifted my own helmet out before laying Modo's back in there and clipping the case closed again.

'Let's ride.' I called as I slipped my pure black helmet on and mounted Beast.

I could feel her fighting for her head as we slowly peeled away from the smoking pile of dirt.

'Ok babe, take over.' I chuckled as I let go of the handlebars and leaned back, taking a quick look at Vinnie.

'You may want to pick up the pace a bit, sweet.' I called as Beast took advantage of the freedom and raced down the street, easily doing 180. I heard Vinnie yelp in surprise as I vanished from his sight and listened in amusement as he pushed hi s bike hard in order to keep up.

'Whoa there babe, we have to turn here.' I yelled as Beast almost flew straight past the Quigley field turnoff. She quickly downshifted and ripped around the corner, my hands gripping the handlebars with out conscious thought.

I pulled back on the brakes and brought Beast to a controllable speed as we approached Quigley.

'Come on Vinnie. I've got her back under control.' I heard Vinnie laugh and the next thing I knew, he was sitting behind me, his arms and tail wrapped firmly around me. I yelped and held on for dear life, just trying to keep my seat was near impossible and I could feel Vinnie's grip slipping. I threw my tail around him and pressed him tighter against my back.

'You are absolutely crazy Vinnie.' I managed to yell as Beast popped wheelie after bucking wheelie. As I wrestled with my own bike I could see Vinnie's own bike hanging back a safe distance, obviously ready for an interception.

'AAAAHHHHWWWWOOOOOOO!' Vinnie howled as he clung tightly to me.

'You're absolutely crazy.' I called back at him.

As we neared Quigley, I could feel Beast starting to calm down a little. She still bucked and popped wheelies, but there was no fire left in her. Then she stopped playing up completely and just behaved as if nothing had ever changed. Her pace picked up and Vinnie laughed

'I just knew she could be tamed.' he said as we drove through the gate and turned for the scoreboard. I shook my head and loosened my hold on Vinnie. Beast suddenly bucked again and before I could do anything, Vinnie flew straight over my shoulder, limbs flailing, and his bike racing after.

I keyed my radio, watching Vinnie closely.

'Hey Modo, you might wanna open the door. Vinnie's on his way.' Modo must have heard me because just as Vinnie was about to hit the door it flew open and Vinnie went sailing through, his bike still on the chase. I just downshifted again and drove Beast through the door carefully.

I had to laugh when I saw the scene inside the scoreboard. Vinnie and Modo were just stepping back through a massive hole in the far wall and Throttle was lying on the floor, soaking wet. Beast pulled up next to Throttle's bike and I dismounted, pulling off my helmet as I went. I set my helmet on the floor and jogged over to Throttle. He rolled over and sat up.

'Hey sexy. Sorry about that.' I grinned and hauled him up before hugging him tight.

'Eewww! What is that?' I asked as I felt something sticky against my fur.

'That was a can of root beer.' he growled as Vinnie and Modo walked over.

'I warned you that no one else could ride her, not even pillion.' Modo shook his head gingerly and I motioned him to turn around. When he did I winced, his back was a massive bruise already.

'Oh man, that's got to hurt.' I called as I dashed into the laundry and pulled a towel out of the freezer.

'Modo, go and lay down on your bed, on your tummy, I'll get something to help with the swelling.' he just nodded and carefully walked over to his bed and gently lay himself down. I grabbed another pair of towels out of the closet and walked over to him.

'This will be a little cold, but it will help.' I whispered as I lay down a clean towel before un rolling the frozen one and laying over the top and covering the whole set up with a third towel. Modo gasped before his eyes drifted closed. I carefully threw a blanket over him and walked back over to where the other two were standing.

Throttle was admiring Beast with a cautious eye. I grinned and picked my helmet up off the floor and walked around to the back. I popped the helmet box again and drew Modo's spare helmet out. My eyes resting briefly on the base image under the helmet.

'Here Vinnie, put this away would ya.' I called as I tossed the helmet to him. Vinnie spun and it landed on his head, slipping on as it if were all on purpose. Throttle and I just looked at each other before we burst out laughing.

I carefully slid my helmet away and walked up behind the still giggling tan mouse. He smiled and leant back against me, his fur sticking up in all sorts of strange ways. Vinnie pulled Modo's spare helmet off and stuck it up on the shelf.

'Nice shot and I would not be at all surprised if you could do it again.' he grinned and walked over to lie down next to Modo, snuggling up under the grey mouse's outstretched left arm.

I grinned and picked Throttle up, throwing him over my shoulder like a sack of spuds.

'Hey, put me down.' he called, his head hanging down near my hips.

'Nope, this is my payback for you picking me up that time.' I grinned and wrapped my tail around his wrists and carried him into the bathroom. I kept him on my shoulder as I turned the shower on and only set him down when I was certain he understood what was going on. He smiled and stripped out of his sticky clothes as I pulled of my borrowed gear. We stepped into the shower together and I once again knew real contentment.

'Hey, was Vinnie always that crazy?' I asked as Throttle leaned back under the shower and let the water wash the root beer from his fur.

'Yeah, he always was crazy, but he's getting worse.' I nodded and grinned, pushing Throttle out from under the water and stepping in, letting it run over my shoulders and old scars. Throttle grinned and grabbed the soap off the shelf and started lathering up his fur. I let my head fall forward and I closed my eyes, losing my self in the warm water.

The next thing in knew, Throttle had turned around and wrapped himself around me. I looked up and grinned, he was completely covered in soap. I stepped back and dragged him under the water. He shook his head and let the water run down his body.

When we were both clean, Throttle opened the shower door and we both stepped out. I looked into the mirror and grinned.

'Man, I'll never get used to this.' Throttle looked up at me in question.

'What are you going on about?' I shook my head again, sending water everywhere.

'When I was last in my Martian form, my hair was around my ears, but hey, you don't use a form for a few years and anything could happen. I've bulked up a bit more too, not to mention gained a bit of weight.' Throttle rolled hie eyes and grinned.

'Like you weight that much more than Modo.' I grinned and looked back at the mirror, my hands lightly brushing the tattoos on my arms.

'Oh yeah. I'm already taller than Modo, so what does he weigh?' Throttle cocked his head to the side, clearly thinking.

'He was 410 pounds at last weigh in.' he replied pointing down at the scales on the floor. I looked down at them; they sagged a bit and were definitely broken.

'Nope, I'm heavier. I'm still around 430. My bike has a built in weight detector. It really helps when loading gear.' Throttle nodded, his eyes drawn to my tatts.

'I've noticed them before, but what do they mean. I've never seen any thing like them.' I nodded and sat down on the edge of the bath tub so he could have a closer look at them.

'Well, the one on my left arm-the dark red crosses-is an old prisoner marking. For every week I was held prisoner, another mark was added. It was their way of keeping track of how long different prisoners had been around. There are over sixty little marks there.' Throttle nodded, his hand resting lightly against the marking.

'The one on my right arm has a more significant meaning. Each black dot is a mouse I watched die. Every red dot is a mouse I saved.' Throttle smiled and sat beside me, his eyes focused on the marking.

'What are the numbers like?' he asked. I grinned, knowing what he meant.

'There's exactly the same number by an absolute fluke, 186 each way. The tiny dots around the edge don't count for anything at all; they just make the tatt look finished.' Throttle nodded again and lightly kissed it. I slid my tail up so he could see the marking at the base, it was row after row of little red t's. They flowed over the first eight inches of my tail. Throttle's eyes widened when he looked at it.

'What is the go with that one?' he asked. I grinned and wrapped my arm around him.

'That simply marks me as a Hunter. You know them mice that go out on night missions and always keep the first foot of their tails wrapped up?' Throttle nodded.

'Well they are called the Hunters and I was one of them before I was sent to Earth, but that is not a story for telling now.' Throttle asked no more questions that night.

I stood up, sweeping Throttle into my arms before he could say a word. He just smiled and snuggled against me, his now clean fur still standing up all over the place. I swished my hair back over my shoulder and felt it brush the top of my hips.

'I definitely need a hair cut.' I mused as I carefully placed Throttle on his bunk and lay beside him. I felt someone creep up beside me; I looked over my shoulder and smiled as Vinnie rested his head against my shoulder. Throttle opened his eyes and grinned.

'Hey babe.' he whispered. Vinnie went slightly red.

I rolled onto my back, opening my arms to the two smaller mice. Both took the invitation and snuggled up close, Throttle on my right, Vinnie the left. I smiled and closed my eyes, just enjoying the feeling of having two mice against my chest. I kissed each lightly on the forehead and drifted off to sleep.

I could feel something softly brushing against my cock but the weight on my shoulders prevented me from moving. So I flicked my tail around and touched a warn hand. I smiled and ran my tail up the attached arm. Vinnie was half awake and wanting to play. I opened my eyes and grinned, Throttle was awake to, his eyes half closed.

The full moon came out from behind a cloud and saw Vinnie duck under the covers. I wondered idly what he was up to and got a pleasant surprise when he inhaled my cock.

'Oh hell Vinnie.' I groaned, my head falling back against the pillow. Throttle rolled up onto his elbow and leaned over me, our mouths meeting in a deep and passionate kiss. I was in pleasure central. I felt someone else slide into the bed behind me and grinned against Throttle's mouth. We broke apart and my head was immediately seized by Modo. Our mouths crashed together and I knew that everything was going to be okay.

'Oi, Vinnie, mind ya teeth.' I hissed as his lips slipped off his teeth for a moment. Throttle sat up and straddled my chest, forcing me back against the mattress.

I grinned and opened my mouth, taking great care to shield my teeth as Throttle thrust in. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensations, loving the way that Vinnie and Throttle fell into rhythm together. I sealed my mouth around Throttle's shaft and sucked vigorously; Throttle threw his head back and groaned.

I could feel my own orgasm starting to waver through me and started working Throttle harder, knowing that Vinnie would not let me cum until I had given Throttle his release. Throttle thrust his mousehood in deeper and I slid my hands over his butt, drawing him deeper still. I slid my finger along his ass cleft and he exploded, filling my mouth with his seed. I swallowed it all and felt Vinnie start working me harder. Throttle rolled off me and I arched up, letting my cock slid deeper down Vinnie's throat. I could feel my release rip through me again and with another mighty howl I came, filling Vinnie up and falling back to the bed a sated mess.

Modo had been sitting quietly on the corner of the bed watching the goings on. I beckoned him over and offered him a shoulder. He smiled and snuggled in under my left arm.

'How's your back?' he smiled and laid his arm over my chest.

'Feels a heap better now, thanks. Where did you learn that little trick?' he asked, pointing to the three damp towels.

'You think you're the only one who was a victim of that machine. I learnt it within a week of getting Beast.' Modo nodded and closed his eyes. I smiled and offered my other arm to Throttle who snuggled in close, his arm resting against Modo's. Vinnie took the initiative and crawled up, laying himself on top of me, using Modo and Throttle's arms as his pillow. I smiled softly and drifted back to sleep.

The sun splashed across our entwined bodies, waking me up. I smiled softly as I opened my eyes and saw the three mice in my life still sleeping. I knew I was never gonna be able to get out from under them so I just lay there, loving the feeling of being surrounded by love. My tail drifted lazily across Vinnie's back and smiled lovingly as his tail entwined with mine. I let my tail drift across towards Throttle, Vinnie's tail still wrapped tight. Throttle opened his eyes slightly and his tail entwined with Vinnie's and mine. I kissed Throttle lightly and he closed his eyes again. Modo shifted against my other shoulder, his tail also seeking mine and tangling into the lovers braid he sighed softly and drifted back to sleep. I smiled again, looking at the twisted tails that lay along Vinnie's back. I let the sound of my sleeping lover's envelop me and I knew I was in heaven; nothing could possibly destroy this moment.

Modo opened his eye again and smiled softly. Our lips met in a passionate kiss, his arms wrapping around me, being careful of the other sleepers in the bed.

'Morning love.' I whispered as we broke apart.

'Morning sleeping cutie. You hungry?' he replied. I nodded and he carefully lifted Vinnie off my chest.

'Come on then, I'll make us something.' I carefully lifted Throttle's arm off my chest and slid out from under him. Still holding his arm, I walked around to the head of the bad and Modo lowered Vinnie back under Throttle's arm. I lay his arm over Vinnie and followed Modo to the kitchen

'How does bacon and eggs sound?' he smiled and I walked into the kitchen. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him

'Bacon and eggs sound lovely.' I replied as I gently kissed his ear and looked at the clock.

'I'll just grab the paper.' I added as I walked over to my bike and drew a clean pair of jeans out of one of my panniers. Modo nodded and tossed me a piece of paper that had the names of several different newspapers on it. As well as a twenty dollar note.

'

You'll need to get all those papers in order to stop any arguments. The twenty should cover them all.' I nodded and grabbed my helmet out of its box before mounting up and heading for the closest newsagent.

Modo had been right. I picked up the twelve different papers and took them to the front counter. The clerk looked at me in a strange way but scanned the papers and added up the total.

'That'll be $18.75.' I handed her the twenty and she passed my back the change before folding up the papers and sticking them in a couple of plastic bags.

'Thanks.' I called as I walked out of the newsagent on over to my bike. I stuck the papers into my panniers and mounted up, throwing my helmet onto my head. As I gunned the engine, I started to shift back into my Martian form but controlled it so my tail would not show until I was back at the scoreboard.

Modo looked up as I pulled in, my bike barely making a noise. Throttle walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel and Vinnie followed him, wearing nothing at all. I grinned and let my tail form and whip around, grabbing the two bags out of my panniers.

'Alright, I've got the papers.' I called as I walked over and set them on the couch, grabbing Throttle's towel as I walked past him. Throttle let go of the towel in his race to get the local paper. Vinnie grabbed the bike parts guide and settled down. I walked into the kitchen, the trading post tucked firmly in the grip of my tail. Modo looked up as I walked in and went to get out of his chair.

'Now hang on a minute there Modo. I've got your trading post right here.' I whipped it out and he grinned taking it and wrapping hiss arms firmly around me.

'Thanks sexy. It's usually the first one to be grabbed.' I laughed.

'The others don't even know I got it.' Modo laughed too and we sat down to enjoy breakfast.

'Come on you pair, food is on the table.' me called and listened as Throttle and Vinnie wrestled for the right to eat first. I stood up and stuck my head around the doorframe, only to dive back as Vinnie and Throttle came flying through the door. Throttle had made a break for the kitchen but Vinnie had spear tackled him as he ran, sending them both flying. Modo merely looked up from the paper and grinned before returning to the paper and his brekkie.

After brekkie, I watched as Vinnie and Modo started wrestling for the trading post. Throttle went to take advantage of their distraction but I flicked my tail out and grabbed it, taking a quick look at it before handing it to him.

'Nothing interesting in there, you can have it.' I called as I walked over to the bunks and grabbed my art folder and drawing stuff out. I set myself up on Throttle's bunk and started drawing, my eyes flicking over the whole scene before me. Throttle leaning against the doorframe, paper in his hands. Modo pinning Vinnie over near the couch. I payed close attention to the expressions, the quiet humour in Throttle's stance, and the frustration in Vinnie's eyes and the excited gleam in Modo's.

'Alright you three… hold that pose.' I called as my pencil flew across the page, catching the moment as accurately as any camera. I finished the pic and set my pencil aside.

'Ok thanks guys. You can get off him now Modo.' Modo grinned and rolled off Vinnie, taking him with him. Vinnie yelped at the sudden movement before wrapping his arms around Modo and hanging on for dear life. I had to laugh as Modo tried to get up but was as securely trapped as Vinnie had been only moments before. Throttle set the paper down and leapt into the fight, wrapping his arms around Vinnie's chest and rolling, wrenching Vinnie off the grey mouse. I laughed and slid off the bed, walking over to help Modo off the floor.

I was almost there when I was tackled from behind. I flicked my tail up and dragged Vinnie off.

'Look out.' Modo called lazily. I grinned and rolled, throwing Throttle over my shoulder as I went. I was almost away when Modo grabbed me and dragged me back. I wrapped my tail around his arms and used it to pull him closer to me. Vinnie and Throttle both leapt over the couch and landed on top of us. My breath was forced out of me and I knew I was beat.

'Alright…mercy.' I gasped and Vinnie sat up on my chest. Throttle appeared at my shoulder, shaking his head.

'No such this as mercy in this game.' he called as he swept Vinnie off me to land against the couch. I rolled over and pushed myself up onto my knees. Modo dove for me and we went rolling across the floor, stopping against the bunks. I staggered to my feet and dragged Modo back across the room and grabbed Vinnie by the hips and pulled him off Throttle. Throttle leapt at me and sent us all flying towards the far wall. Unfortunately the wall didn't stop us and we all went straight through it, scaring the poor folks that were practising of the field. Modo stood up and leapt back through the hole, taking Vinnie out as he stood up too. Throttle leapt after them as I hauled my ass off the ground and dove through the wall again, leaving another huge hole.

I watched as Vinnie and Throttle dragged Modo to the floor and both sat on him. I leapt up and grabbed the catwalk above and crept around the perimeter of the hangout before dropping silently behind them and taking a running leap at them all. I took Vinnie and Throttle out with a stunning dive tackle that sent the three of us across the room and straight under one of the beds.

'Whoa. What a tackle.' Modo called as I crawled off Throttle and Vinnie. I wriggled out from under the bed and stood up, shaking the dust off my fur.

'It's a good thing that these beds are so high off the ground.' I called as I went back under and drew Vinnie and Throttle out. Both were breathing hard and we all smiled.

'Whoa, what a smack down.' Vinnie breathed. Throttle just nodded, trying to get his breath back.

Modo laughed and walked over.

'What I don't get is how you managed to sneak up on us like that. One minute you were behind us and the next thing I saw was you flying straight at us.' I shrugged and stood up, pulling Throttle and Vinnie with me.

'I told you, I was a Hunter and we were trained to fight like that. Out of the shadows and into your lives, was our motto. We were never afraid to go in behind enemy lines and wreak havoc. There were 45 mice in my original unit, but I've lost track of all of them now. We all wore a simple gold ring on our right hands and amulets that had the first letter of our names on them. Some of my unit died, but most of them were there when I had to say goodbye.' my bike fired something out of her grenade launcher and I whipped my hand out and caught it.

'Thanks Beast.' I called as I carefully opened the little canister and gently lifted out a small gold square, inlaid with a silver B. I unclipped it and slid the fine chain around my neck, securing the medallion back where it belonged. I sighed and smiled sadly.

'All the medallions were different shapes, but all were gold with silver inlay. They were our way of showing our position in the defence of our planet. We were the oddest bunch of mice you have ever seen with 12 shades of brown, 7 black, and 6 white and 8 shades of grey, 8 mice of mixed colours and 4 that had no real colour classification. We looked odd when we stood together, but we were a real close group.' I walked over and carefully opened the helmet case and waved my new bros over. There, secured inside the helmet case, under my helmet was a large picture. I lifted my helmet out and set it off to the side.

'There they all are. I drew this when ever we had a few spare minutes which is why it's so disjointed. I gently lifted the image out and passed it to the bros.

'Hang on to that and try to follow along, in the top row we have, from left to right, Rictor, Me, Killer, Decal, Raider, Scorpion, Torque, Visor and Odd Ball. The Middle row is Magura, Bandit, Revs, Thunder, Falcon, Bonfire, Choke, Phantom and Voodoo and the bottom line is Splat, Bandana, Tank, Crimson, Slash, Center Line, Streaks, Carbon and Chaos. On the flip side we have more of them, the bottom line is Speed, Crash, Ripper, Mark, Fog, Cosmo, Emission, Sidewinder and Wheelie. The middle row is Ghost, Metric, Windvest, Braidy, Shard, Goggles, Daytona, Braid and Fang.' Modo, Vinnie & Throttle all looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at me.

'What, I was their leader; I had to know who they were. But they are in my past now, I just carry the picture for old times sake. I drew it myself and made a copy for all of them.' Modo grinned and passed the picture to Vinnie before stepping up and wrapping his arms around me, kissing me hard. Vinnie laid the picture back where it had come from and Throttle stuck my helmet back on top. I smiled softly again and took Modo's mouth in a searing kiss. I felt Vinnie's arms wrap around me from behind and I pulled back from Modo a little, allowing Vinnie to boost himself up and wrap his legs around me. I laughed and offered my left arm to Throttle who took it and I pulled him closer, letting my chin rest between his antennas.

'Here is where my heart lies now.' I uttered as I wrapped my tail around Vinnie and hugged all three of them.

'So, what do you want to do now?' Vinnie asked as I backed up and set him lightly on his bunk. I smiled slyly and regarded the trio with a practiced eye.

'I would like to draw the three of you; I just need a little inspiration.' Vinnie smiled and shucked his underwear. Modo walked over and caught Vinnie as he slid of the bunk, their mouths meeting briefly. Throttle walked over to the other two and lifted Vinnie out of Modo's grasp. I clambered up onto Modo's bunk and quickly settled in, a clean A3 page in front of me, my best pencil in hand and my eraser just off to the side.

Vinnie wrapped his tail firmly around Throttle and the two of them started moving together. Modo took Throttle's mouth in a deep kiss as Vinnie wrapped his arms around Modo's bionic arm. Throttle thrust forward and Vinnie groaned, his eyes drifting closed. I looked down and started drawing, my eyes flicking across the beautiful scene in front of me. Throttle's left hand snaked down and wrapped around Modo's cock and started stroking. My eyes stopped returning to the paper and I let my artistic instinct take over. Modo's tail came around and wrapped around Vinnie's erect cock, causing the white mouse to groan again. Modo and Throttle's mouths met again and I looked down at the page, concentrating on getting Vinnie's expression right. I looked up again just as Modo slipped his arm around Throttle and deepened the kiss. I could feel my own erection starting to grow now, but I pushed those feelings aside and concentrated on the artwork in front of me. My tail flicked lazily back and forth as Throttle's slid around Modo's thigh and started lightly stroking it. Throttle rested his other hand on Vinnie's rear and Modo shifted his arm slightly and helped Vinnie stay upright.

I looked away from the erotic sight in front of me and looked back at the image on the page in front of me. The look on Vinnie's face was finished and I smiled softly as I looked up and watched as Throttle took off his glasses and threw them at me without breaking the rhythm. I quickly caught them with my tail and adjusted the picture, copying his closed eyes as well as the barely open eye of Modo. I smiled again as Throttle started moving against Vinnie again and the sounds of the three mice heading towards orgasm filled the air. I quickly finished the image and slid off the bed, shucking my own clothes as I walked over towards them. I slipped in behind Modo and let my hand slide along his arm and wrap lightly around Vinnie's arm. Throttle opened his eyes and smiled.

'I had a feeling you would join us.' he whispered as I reached around Modo and slid my other hand around behind Throttle's neck we stood there for a few seconds before Throttle beckoned me over and gently pulled out of Vinnie. I nodded in understanding and moved to stand behind Vinnie, my hands running down his back as I gently pushed in.

'oh fuck.' he groaned as I gently started sliding in and out, making him squirm as I took up a nice slow rhythm that was bound to make him beg. Throttle moved around and wrapped his arms around Modo, who just lifted Vinnie up and bent over, letting Vinnie just rest across his broad back. Throttle grinned slightly and carefully slid into Modo and I watched his eye close and his bionic arm flex slightly. I smiled and reached around Vinnie, taking his cock in my hand and slowly stroking him. Throttle slid his hands along Modo's back until he was just lightly stroking Vinnie's ear.

Vinnie reared up against me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, holding him just off the floor. Modo thrust back against Throttle again, sending them both into frenzy. I settled Vinnie back on his feet before pulling out and turning him around.

'What are you up to?' I grinned and picked him up and carefully let him slide back onto my warm cock. He smiled, his eyes drifting closed as he wrapped his legs around me and leaned back, wrapping his arms across Modo's broad back and lowering himself enough for a kiss. I smiled at Throttle as Vinnie and Modo's tongues wrestled for dominance. I settled my hands of Vinnie's hips and started pounding him harder. Throttle took my cue and rode Modo all the harder. Vinnie's tail snaked out and wrapped around Modo's chest, freeing his hands to reach down and start stroking Modo's leaking cock. Modo moaned deep in his throat, his tail whipping back and forth in front of Throttle. I flicked my tail over and wrapped it securely around Modo's and guiding it down to Vinnie's waiting cock. Vinnie bucked up and I nearly dropped him.

Throttle and I stood there, our eyes locked on each other. I reached out and took his hand in mine, my tail immediately wrapping around Vinnie to keep him steady.

I could feel my orgasm building and I leaned right over Vinnie and rested my antennae against Modo's side. I watched in pride as Vinnie arched back in the grip of his own orgasm. I quickly pulled him up against my chest and held him, his seed coating my chest; I closed my eyes as my own orgasm ripped through me, filling Vinnie up. Our heads both fell back, identical groans on our lips. I smiled softly when we were back under control and kissed Vinnie again. I turned slightly so we could watch Throttle and Modo in the swirl of passion they were experiencing. Vinnie wrapped his arms tighter around me and our mouths met again as Modo threw his head back and cried out.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck. Throttle!!" Throttle kept up his maddening pace, throwing his head back as he came and that was enough to throw Modo into overdrive. We stood there and watched as Modo reached down and took his cock in hand, the mere contact enough to make him explode.

I carefully set Vinnie back on his feet and walked over, wrapping my arms around Modo as he slumped forward. Vinnie caught Throttle as he collapsed, completely exhausted. I smiled over at Vinnie and saw Throttle was struggling to stay awake. I nodded and carefully rolled Modo onto his side.

'Vinnie, you come and sit with Modo.' Vinnie nodded and carefully laid Throttle on the floor. I waited until Vinnie was settled against Modo before walking over to Throttle and picking him up. Throttle opened his eyes drowsily and smiled, his head resting lightly against my chest.

'Hey there sunshine.' I whispered as I carried him over to his bunk and laid us both down. Throttle was already snoring as I carefully pulled the blanket over us both.

I looked over my shoulder at Vinnie and Modo, still on the floor and I carefully extracted myself from under Throttle, his eyes opened slightly.

'Shhh, go back to sleep. I'll be right back.' I whispered as I lightly kissed him on the forehead and watched him sleeping for a few moments before carefully rolling out of the bed and walked back over to Vinnie's side.

'You go to bed Vinnie, I'll move Modo.' I uttered as I rolled Modo onto his back and slipped my arms under him. Vinnie nodded and stood up, walking over to his own bunk. I followed and lay Modo down, settling him back against Vinnie.

Vinnie and I kissed quickly before Vinnie drifted off to sleep and I walked back to Throttle and snuggled back next to him, pulling the blanket up with my tail. Throttle smiled in his sleep and I let sleep claim me again.

I woke to the sound of smashing glass and voices. I looked around and saw three men near the bikes. I rolled out of the bed and grabbed Throttle's blaster from the rack beside the beds. I watched as one of the men tried to mount Lil' Hoss and chuckled softly as he went flying, but I knew I had to stop them so I carefully wriggled under Vinnie's bed and took a careful aim on the first guy, sending a shot just past his eyes.

'what the hell?!' he cried as he spun and looked straight at me as I rolled out from under the bed and came up into a firing position.

'Ahhhhh! Giant naked mouse!!!' he screamed as I came to my feet and steeped into the light.

'Damn right. Now get out.' I growled as I walked over to them.

'Yeah, and who's gonna make us?' the second human called. I heard footsteps behind me and grinned.

'We Will!' Modo yelled as he fired at the second human, his arm cannon leaving a large hole in the wall between the two men. They looked at each other and ran, grabbing what ever they could on the way out. I growled again and took close aim on the second guy who had our helmets in his hands and fired. My blaster left a neat hole in the door just next to his shoulder and he dropped the helmets and ran. Vinnie took aim at the other man and neatly took the buckle off his left boot, causing the man to drop my toolbox on his toe. He screamed and managed to get his foot free before we could reach him. We all laughed at them, walking to the door just in time to see three cop cars pull up and arrest the men.

I quickly shape shifted and grabbed the nearest item of clothing I could. It happened to be a pair of overalls. I shrugged and pulled them on, the other three quickly dipping back into the shadows. I walked out of the hangout and grabbed the four helmets and carried them back inside and neatly arranged them back on the shelf.

'Hey, easy now Lil' Hoss. They're gone now.' I called as Modo's bike continued going nuts. Modo whistled and the bike headed over to him and fell silent. I shook my head and walked back outside, grabbing my tool kit just as three cops walked over to me.

'What are you doing?' one asked me. I looked back at him and shrugged.

'I live here with my three lovers. You're welcome to come in and meet them, but remember if it wasn't for us, those punks would have gotten away with a lot of gear.' the cops looked at each other and turned away. I grinned and picked up the tool box, walked back inside and closed the door behind me. I sat the toolbox back down and stripped out of the overalls, hanging them back up as I walked back over to the bed. Throttle was asleep so I just slid back in next to him and pulled him close, kissing him softly on the ear before tumbling back into sleep

Two Months Later

I felt a something softly brush my hair back from my face as I woke, my eyes drifted open and I smiled as Throttle dove in for a kiss. My arms wrapped around him and I pulled him close, loving the way he seemed to fit perfectly against me.

'Morning partners.' I called when Throttle finally broke the kiss. Modo and Vinnie both leapt up onto the bed, Vinnie on my left, and Modo at my feet. I smiled and sat up, dragging Throttle with me. Vinnie lunged for me and our mouths crashed together, his hand tangling in my hair as I wrapped my free arm around him. We finally broke apart and I offered my hands to Modo. He smiled broadly and took them, crawling up, over me with a growl. I laughed softly but was cut off quickly as Modo wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. I felt roving hands across my back and I grinned against Modo's mouth. We broke apart panting and I flopped back against the pillows.

'Would you lot give me a break please.' I groaned as I buried my head under the pillows.

'Nope. You got a radio call.' Vinnie called as he rolled off the bed. I sat up and Beast came across.

'Yo, Blade, this is Odd Ball…do you read me?' I grinned and grabbed the radio.

'I read you loud and clear Odd Ball. Man am I glad to hear that voice.' I replied, a huge smile on my face.

'Hey, like wise chief. Where you located?' I grinned and flicked on my locator beacon.

'I'm safe and dry.' I called, a few seconds passed and Odd Ball squeaked in shock. 'Report!' I snapped, my leadership qualities immediately taking over.

'Sir, we seen to be right on top of you.' he snapped. I grinned and walked outside, looking straight up.

'I see you Odd Ball.' I called again. I waited as Odd Ball squeaked again and started jabbering away in Martian. I sighed heavily and walked back inside.

'Hey guys. We got company.' I yelled as I waited for Odd Ball to calm down sufficiently.

I looked out the door just as Odd Ball settled his ship down and the hatch opened. Modo, Throttle and Vinnie all walked over as Odd Ball walked down the ramp, accompanied by several other mice. I grinned and walked out to meet them, Throttle, Modo and Vinnie not far behind me.

Odd Ball ran for me and we collided hard, Odd Ball immediately wrapping his arms around me.

'I missed you so much.' he whispered. I wiped a single tear away with my tail.

'I missed you too soldier, but not in that way.' I replied softly. Odd Ball pulled me close and pressed his mouth to mine. I fought his advancing tongue until I heard the gasp of shock behind me and three sets of running feet.

'Oh hell.' I groaned as I shoved Odd Ball aside and dashed after my lovers. I caught up with Throttle and wrapped my arms around him, taking us both through the wall again. My shoulder bearing the brunt of the hit.

When the dust cleared, I looked up at Throttle and wiped away his tears with a gentle hand. I could see the anger and betrayal in his eyes and I knew I was I trouble.

'I'm so sorry love, I just don't know anymore.' I whispered, my own tears starting to fall. Throttle looked me in the eyes and I knew he was really pissed off.

'You told us they were your unit, you were their leader, and you never said you had a relationship with any of them.' he growled. My hands fell away from him and I sat up.

'You're right Throttle. I didn't tell you about that relationship, because I thought it was dead and gone. I never thought I'd see Odd Ball again.' I looked away, the tears streaming down my cheeks. Someone came up behind me and I looked up. Odd Ball smiled sadly and sat down beside me, not touching but nearby enough to let everyone know what he was thinking. I wrapped my arms around Throttle lightly and moved away from Odd Ball slightly. He looked up and started to move closer again.

'Stay where you are, we need to discuss this.' I snapped immediately switching back into leadership mode. Odd Ball sat back where he had been and looked at me expectantly.

'Odd Ball, I've moved on. I never expected you to hold on to your dreams about us, but you were never that important to me. You were my right hand man, I'll admit that. I'll even admit that we were really close friends, but I will never call our friendship a relationship and I would certainly never choose you over what I have right here.' I smiled softly and wrapped my arms tighter around Throttle. Odd Ball leapt at us, his anger flashing in his eyes. I quickly shoved Throttle off my lap and swung my hands up, grabbing Odd Ball firmly with my left as my right drew his blaster from his hip.

'You are leaving right now Odd Ball, and take the rest of these mice with you.' I growled as I carried Odd Ball up the ramp and stood him before me, facing into the ship. I stepped back a little and booted him solidly in the rear, stepping aside as he tried to grab my underwear and drag me in with him. I jumped off the ramp and pointed the blaster at the other mice that had come with him.

'You heard me, get going the lot of you. I don't want to see you ever again.' I roared and the three of them took off up the ramp. Odd Ball clearly didn't want to leave, but Modo appearing at my shoulder seemed to make him change his mind. The ramp swung back up and the ship vanished. I took Modo's hand as a transporter safeguard and watched the ship vanish from sight.

We walked back inside, and I was immediately knocked off my feet by a very ticked off Vinnie. I merely lifted him off and ripped the locator beacon off my bike and threw it out into the open field, just before it vanished from view.

'I just knew he was gonna do that.' I growled softly as I turned back to face three very pissed off mice. I stood next to my bike and hung my head.

Vinnie leapt at me and sent me crashing to the floor. My head slammed into the concrete and I lay there stunned as Vinnie perched himself on my chest and started beating the crap out of me. I knew I had the ability to throw him off, but I also knew that I deserved this belting. Modo calmly walked over and lifted the angry white mouse off me and sent him to sit with Throttle. I opened one eye slightly and rolled my head to the side, protecting my face from another beating as best as I could.

'I'm not going to hit you, I'm just gonna talk to you until Throttle's ready to deal with you.' I nodded slightly and groaned as my head savagely complained. Modo carefully helped me sit up and he offered his shoulder to me. I grinned slightly and leant back against him.

'Thanks Modo. I needed that.' I said as we just sat there.

'Tell me Blade, why didn't you tell us about your relationships with your unit until now?' I groaned again as I looked up into Modo's eye.

'I had no more of a relationship with those soldiers than I have with my bike. There is no sexual or sensual relationship amongst Hunter Unit 5 that involves me. I was always careful to never get into that kind of a relationship with someone who would depend on my orders at all times.' I looked back at the floor as silence fell all around.

'I see.' was all that Modo whispered as he gently lifted my head off his shoulder and stood up. I tucked my knees up and managed to stay sitting up. My head was throbbing, but the pain was starting to slowly diminish.

I looked up as Throttle sat beside me. I stretched my legs out and Throttle moved to sit on my lap. I kept my hands beside me as Throttle spun around and lay back against my chest. I grinned slightly and wrapped my tail around him, laying us both back again, this time using my shirt as a small pillow.

'I'm sorry about this pain babe. I should have told you about those three, but I just didn't know how.' Throttle rolled over carefully and rested his chin on mine. I grinned and let my arms rest against him.

'You see, when they were just new recruits, I took pity on them and took them under my wing. They seemed to think that this meant I had feelings for them. I never thought I would have this much trouble from them. I know I should have said something sooner, I just… I'm just a coward.' I looked away again, the tears starting again. Throttle reached out and took my face in his hands.

'I forgive you. You are not a coward; you just wanted to protect me.' I smiled again and Throttle pressed his mouth against mine. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue against mine and I just knew that everything was gonna be alright.

Two Weeks Later

Vinnie stopped trusting me after that, and refused to even kiss me. I knew he could be a little territorial, but this was ridiculous. We barely even spoke and I just knew that Modo and Throttle were getting sick of it too. I had also noticed that he was getting weaker and occasionally tripping over his own feet. He rarely instigated any wrestling and even at night, would not snuggle right up close. So I cornered Vinnie one day as he was polishing his bike.

'Vinnie, we have to talk.' I called as I walked over to him.

'No we don't' he replied without even looking up.

'I want to know what's bugging you lately.' I said as I crouched next to him. He looked at me and I saw a look that was part anger, part fear and part something else.

'Alright, we'll talk, but not here.' I nodded and placed my hand lightly on his shoulder.

'Hey you pair, Modo and I heading out to see if we can scrounge some spare parts from the local dealers. You need anything.' Vinnie looked over my shoulder.

'Nah, I'm right for the moment, but I do need some bearing lube.' he called. Modo nodded and quickly made a note of the needed stuff. I stood up and grabbed a piece of paper from my back pocket.

'I need a few things. They're all listed here.' I said as I passed Modo the sheet of paper and at the same time sneakily passed Throttle a second piece of paper, asking them not to come back for ages. I knew it was probably gonna take them ages to find all the stuff we needed, but hey, I just wanted to be sure.

'Man, you sure you need all this gear?' Modo asked as he looked over my list. I smiled slightly and walked over to him.

'Nah, I should have explained though. The items in red are what I need desperately, the blue is going to be needed in the next few months and the green list is stuff that will not fit any of our bikes and can be traded for more useful gear. Modo nodded and he and Throttle peeled out and vanished from sight.

Vinnie stood up and headed over to me, a single tear sliding down his face plate. He stumbled and I caught him quickly

'I'm scared.' he whispered as he stepped into my arms and laid his head against my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and we just stood there, oblivious to the rest of the world.

'What's got you scared Vinnie?' I asked softly. Vinnie carefully lifted his hands and popped his mask off. I was shocked by the horrible look of it and gently touched it. Vinnie hissed in pain and drew back. I sniffed my fingers and placed my hands under his shoulders, looking Vinnie in the eyes.

'Vinnie, I am taking you to see someone about that. Don't worry, I've been to them before and they are really open minded. They've seen me in this form.' Vinnie just nodded dumbly and went to stick his mask back on. I quickly stilled his hand and took the mask from him.

'No, this could be causing the problem. Let me dress it properly.' Vinnie smiled softly and I carefully swept him into my arms and carried him back inside and straight into the bathroom. I set him on the counter and grabbed my first aid kit.

I placed a sterile dressing against his face and gently wrapped the right side of his face. Vinnie smiled again and I swept him into my arms again, grabbing his helmet with my tail and carefully slipping in on him. His eyes were closed as I threw my own helmet on before walking over and standing beside Beast.

'Come on sweetie.' I added as I carefully swung my leg over my bike and sat down, pulling Vinnie's mask out of my pocket and dropping it into my left pannier before wrapping my tail securely around Vinnie and lifting both feet off the floor.

Beast slowly rolled forward and carefully negotiated the door, being mindful of Vinnie. I smiled softly as Beast headed down the road, reading the signals I gave her with my legs. I grabbed Vinnie's tail and tucked it up around him and carefully drew a spare jacket from another compartment and wrapped it around his shoulders. He was starting to shake, and I was worried I would lose him. Beast flew around the last few corners, sensing my building panic. She slowed as we approached the building and I jumped off as soon as she stopped, grabbing a blanket from the under seat compartment with my left hand and quickly wrapping it around Vinnie.

'Beast. I need you to find the others and get them here ASAP.' she beeped and tore away.

I turned and kicked the door open, being mindful of Vinnie's still worsening condition. My friend looked up from his desk, leaping to his feet as he looked at the bundle in my arms.

'Blade, what are you doing here?' he asked as he jogged around his desk and looked at Vinnie again.

'Brian, I need help. My lover has a serious infection and I didn't know who else to turn to.' Brian shook his head and turned away.

'Take him to the hospital, I don't have time.' I sank to my knees and set Vinnie down

'Brain, I can't, he's like me. The authorities would send him to Area 51. I'm begging you.' Brian spun back to me, his mouth hanging open as I lifted Vinnie's helmet off and let Brian see his face.

'ok, bring him in.' Brian called as he opened the door into his back room and I carefully lifted Vinnie up and carried him through, grabbing his helmet with my tail as we went.

I lay Vinnie down on the table and pulled the blanket off; Brian gasped and carefully removed the dressing from Vinnie's face. I listened out for the sounds of the bikes but heard nothing.

'Oh my god! Not another one.' Brian uttered as he removed the sterile pad and saw the extent of the infection. I looked at him and saw him shake his head.

'There's not much I can do about this, I've only seen this kind of infection once before, and that sufferer died. I can ease the pain and help prolong his life, but I will not be able to stop it.' I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as I dropped to my knees, the tears flowing freely.

'No, not Vinnie. Anyone but Vinnie.' I whispered as I heard three bikes pull up outside. I staggered to my feet and walked out, head down, tail dragging. Throttle and Modo barged through the door and came straight up to me.

'What's happening?' Throttle asked

'Is Vinnie gonna be alright?' Modo cried, his hand on my shoulder. I stared at them and motioned them to sit, not sure my voice would hold up. I sat between them and wrapped my arms around them.

'Guys, the news is not good…the infection is lethal. Brian can ease the way for Vinnie, but nothing can stop this. I was too late.' my voice was barely audible but I had said enough. Throttle leapt to his feet and went to run outside. I leapt up and grabbed him, pulling him against my chest. Throttle just bawled like a baby, his hands clenching my fur. Modo just sat there, completely dumbstruck. I sat back down beside him and slid my arm around his broad grey shoulder.

'I just can't believe this.' he whispered. I nodded and lay my head against his, just letting my presence comfort him.

Brian stuck his head out and smiled softly.

'He's comfortable now; you can see him while get everything organised for him.' I nodded and stood up, still cradling Throttle.

'Come on Modo, follow me.' Modo just nodded dumbly and tossed his helmet one the chair before walking into the back room. I set Throttle back on his feet and stood back as they ran to Vinnie's side, each taking hold of his hand. I stood back, letting them have a private moment.

'Guys…don't you cry for me, I'll be alright.' Vinnie whispered, hie eyes closing. I walked back out and saw Brian sitting at his desk, shaking.

'Hey thanks for your help Brian, I can't thank you enough.' Brian looked up at me and shook his head.

'Thanks for what, your buddy will die and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. All I can do is delay the inevitable.' I smiled and shifted back to my human form so we were eye to eye.

'That's all we ask of you.' I added as he stepped into my arms. We embraced briefly before Brian stepped back and walked off, heading to his drug cabinet.

I returned to my Martian form and walked back into the room. Vinnie was smiling sadly as Modo and Throttle just talked to him, telling him he was gonna get better.

'Would you pair quit pretending? I heard the doctor. I'm not afraid to die, I just don't wanna.' he whispered as the tears overtook him again. I walked over and carefully picked Vinnie up, turning around so I could settle down on the edge of the bed. He rested his head against my chest and smiled.

'I can feel your heart beating.' I smiled and held him close, not even caring that my fur was becoming caked with the gunk from his face. Modo looked up at me and smiled slightly.

'When do we get to go home?' I sighed and pointed to the door.

'We get to leave as soon as Brian has everything we need ready to go. Modo nodded and started crying again. Vinnie flicked his tail our and wrapped in firmly around Modo's wrist.

'Come on bro. save your tears for when I'm gone.' Modo looked at Vinnie and nodded.

'I'll try to lil' bro.' Throttle walked around the other side of the table and sat up beside me, his legs wrapping around Modo.

Brian walked back in, a large box in his hands.

'Right, this lot should be all you need; I nodded and carefully passed Vinnie over to Modo. Brian handed me the box and I quickly looked inside and did a quick count.

'You mean…?' I couldn't even finish the sentence.

'Yes Blade that is everything. That is as far as I can push it.' I nodded dumbly and walked out, carefully packing everything into my bike. The figures were running through my head and I knew I had to tell Modo and Throttle, but not Vinnie. He was scared enough as it was. Throttle walked out as I finished packing everything away.

'What's got you so spooked?' he asked as he handed me the blanket. I threw it over my shoulder and wrapped my arms around Throttle.

'Brian has worked out that Vinnie will only last another three or four days. I trust that guess, because it took the last one that long to die.' Throttle bowed his head and I could tell he was crying again.

'It's just not fair.' he uttered as I drew him close again and let him cry on my shoulder so to speak.

'Come on back inside, Vinnie needs us now more than ever.' I uttered as I lifted Throttle up and carried him back inside. Modo came out of the back room, Vinnie securely held in his arms.

'Here, Blade, you carry him. I'm to upset.' I nodded and grabbed my blanket again and securely wrapped Vinnie in it again he smiled softly and his eyes drifted closed again. I nodded and Modo gently put Vinnie's helmet on for him. I smiled at Brian as Throttle put my helmet on for me.

'Thanks for everything Brian. It really means a lot to us all.' Throttle called as he closed his visor and we all peeled away.

'Just go home.' I whispered to Beast as I sat back and tightened my hold on Vinnie.

There was no horse play when we got back to the hangout. We pulled up and dismounted, Throttle taking Vinnie's helmet off and Modo taking mine. I carefully lay Vinnie on his bed and tucked him in.

'Sleep well my little fighter.' I whispered as I kissed him lightly. He smiled in his sleep.

Modo and Throttle were standing next to Vinnie's bike, trying to tell her what was happening. I walked over and crouched in front of her, taking her front wheel in my hands.

'Now you listen carefully Sweetheart. Vinnie is very sick and is going to die soon. I know you are hurting, but please, don't keep your feelings bottled up.' she beeped once and I let go of her wheel. She rolled over to where Vinnie lay and seemed to look him over for a moment before returning to her usual parking spot and shutting down. I nodded and stood up,

'She understands now.' I uttered as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed three cans of rum and cola out.

The three of us walked outside and stood, leaning against the wall. Throttle was staring down at his feet and Modo's eye was filled with tears. I handed the cans out and looked up at the sky.

'Modo, there's something else…' I started, but he looked at me and I knew he had already worked it out.

'I know, Throttle told me.' I nodded and slung my arm around Throttle's shoulder.

'Hey don't feel so bad. Someone had to tell him.' Throttle nodded and looked up at me. Modo offered his hand and Throttle took it. I smiled softly as Modo pulled Throttle to him and they stood there, supporting each other.' I smiled and chugged my drink before heading back inside.

The three of us just seemed to walk around in a daze for the next three days, constantly aware that Vinnie was on the way out. We spoke very little about what was going to happen next. We had not actually thought about it, but I had a feeling that Throttle and Modo would want to take him home. I had no arguments with that.

I had been sitting on my bed when it happened, Throttle had grabbed my ankle and yanked and he called Modo's name. I dropped down just as Modo emerged from the laundry. We all sat on the bed and I knew that this was the last hoorah. Vinnie struggled to open his eyes as Throttle carefully settled in behind him and lifted Vinnie carefully into a sitting position. Modo and I came closer and each took hold of his hand. Vinnie smiled softly and looked straight at me.

''you take…good care of…my bros now…you hear me?' I nodded and squeezed his hand slightly.

'You can always count on me Vinnie.' I whispered. He next looked at Modo.

'Now…you can cry…love.' he uttered his mouth barely moving. Modo just nodded, the tears already streaking down his face.

'Throttle……be strong…for them…' Vinnie's head fell back against Throttle's shoulder and I felt his grip go lax in my hand.

'Da nio kela Sanschea.' I whispered in our native tongue. Modo looked at me and smiled sadly.

'Rest in peace loversweet.' I repeated, this time in English, to represent his two homes. I had used the exact translation rather than adjust the wording go it made sense in English.

'Dea nora mechela neralo Vincent, cri Schea. We will never forget Vincent, our sweet.' Throttle added his voice cracking as he spoke.

'Dea merla via maseca, San. We are yours forever, lover.' Modo finished the traditional farewell. We all looked at each other and sighed.

'The next question is where do we bury him?' I uttered as I helped Throttle out from behind Vinnie. Modo shook his head as Sweetheart raced over and checked Vinnie before turning and racing out the door.

'Beast, after her.' I called as she vanished from sight. Beast refused to move. The realisation hit me like a brick.

'Oops, he he. I guess it's been way too long since I was home. Throttle shrugged and pointed out the door.

'We will bury him here on Earth. It is his home more so than Mars, let us wrap him in a shroud of Martian Homespun and if we ever return to Mars, we will take his remains to Mars then.' I nodded and grabbed a shovel from the storage closet and walked outside.

'Ok, but where?' I asked. Throttle was still for a minute before he pointed to a tree over by the fence.

'Under that tree. You see, Vinnie and I used to sit out there when ever it rained and just enjoy it.' I nodded and walked over to the tree and started digging.

I must have spent a good six hours digging before I was satisfied that the grave was exactly as it should be. I looked up and watched as Modo carried Vinnie out and Throttle carried a large piece of Martian Homespun, a wonderful, soft cloth that was traditionally used at important occasions like this.

I scrambled out of the hole as they approached. Throttle leapt into the hole and laid the fabric on the ground, spreading it out. Modo stepped down beside him and carefully laid Vinnie down. I stepped down beside them both and looked up at the sky, reciting the funerary rights from memory.

'Dea arlec meno artor torvan, bermor gortan, Sanschea Vincent. Woam likre keirla, nova. Mesala helate polant. 'I smiled and repeated the verse in English again.

'We are here to lay this soul to rest, Martian hero, loversweet Vincent. We send his spirit on its journey with these gifts and our prayers for a safe passage.' Throttle started wrapping Vinnie's body as Modo tucked different amulets and gifts in. I reached into my pocket and drew out my Hunters amulet and, kneeling beside the body, I fastened it around his neck before rising to my feet again and turning to face south.

'Dea recarlen necarla tu merco. We conduct him to freedom and mercy.' I called out as Throttle closed the shroud and Modo placed Vinnie's now clean face plate on top.

We all climbed out of the hole and stood at attention beside it, facing south again.

'Company Salute!' Throttle called and we did. A perfect three mouse memorial. We waited the specified 5 minutes it is believed it takes the spirit to leave the body before Throttle spoke again.

'Company, At Ease!' Modo and I snapped back to at ease and waited again as Throttle drew a sheet of paper from his pocket.

'Blade Hunter!' he called. I looked up and replied.

'Here, Sir!'

'Modo Blades.' Throttle called again. Modo lifted his chin slightly.

'Here, Sir! He answered.

'Vincent Van Wham!' I blinked quickly as Throttle repeated the name again.

'Chief Rider Vincent Van Wham.' he called again. We bowed our heads when no reply came, not that we were expecting any.

Throttle returned to his position and we all drew our blasters, pointed them skyward and fired three shots.

We holstered out blasters and took up the shovels. Quickly covering Vinnie up again. We started at his feet and soon had him completely buried. Throttle turned to me and walked over. I offered my arms and he curled against my chest, his tears leaving wet marks on my uniform. Modo took the shovels and threw them off to the side before wrapping his arms around Throttle from behind. We just stood there, not sure what to do now.

Modo looked up as it started to rain, we all smiled softly.

'What a way to say goodbye.' Throttle whispered and we turned and walked back inside. I knew it was probably the wrong thing to do, but I sat on Vinnie's bunk and started drawing, placing my feelings on the page. I had not expected the image to be so dark, but when your mind is not on the work, anything could happen. Modo walked over and placed his hand lightly on my shoulder.

'That's not your usual kind of picture.' he said as I finally sat back and took a good look at it.

'I know but I just let my emotions take over and there is the result.' I tapped the page and smiled sadly. The image portrayed a massacre on Mars and up on a hill over looking the dead was another mouse, a mouse that had the bearing of Vinnie about him. He was staring across the area with a gun in his hands. His face showed horror while the faces of the victims showed panic and fear. I blinked and turned the page and started drawing again. My next picture was a lot softer; I started drawing a memorial wreath filled with Martian wild flowers that no longer existed. Within the wreath I drew Vinnie's face, paying careful attention to all the small details, and under the wreath I sketched a wide ribbon bearing his name. I looked up as Throttle walked over and I carefully removed the page from the book.

'A final memorial to Vinnie.' I added as I grabbed some blu-tac and stuck the image up next to the TV. Modo and Throttle started at it in surprise.

'It's almost like me never left.' Modo whispered softly.

'The place will never be the same now.' Throttle added as his fingers gently brushed the portrait. This image was one that I expected tears over, yet there were none. I nodded and turned away, heading back into the rain. Throttle came out after me and we just stood there, our hands entwined as we looked up at the darkened sky. Throttle slid in under my arm and wrapped his arms around my neck. I grinned and swept him off his feet. He just burrowed against my chest and sobbed uncontrollably. I just rocked him slowly as we stood there in the rain, my own tears mingling with the rain. I don't know how long we stood there, but I do know that Throttle finally fell asleep in my arms and I turned and headed back inside. Modo was already asleep, so I just settled Throttle down on his bunk, stripped him out of his wet clothes before tucking him in securely beside Modo.

I didn't even bother to grab any of my gear; I just kissed both sleeping mice softly on their foreheads and turned away. I signalled to Beast to stay where she was.

'I'll be back my friend.' I whispered as I walked out the door and away from Quigley. I didn't even bother to shape shift, I just turned and walked back towards the abandoned lot, knowing full well that Throttle and Modo would try and find me again. It wasn't that I didn't want to be found, no it was more that I wanted to be alone for a while. I wasn't even thinking about where I was going, I had walked these streets so many times that going home to my shipping container was as second nature as breathing. I turned and walked straight into someone. I looked up and saw a massive biker. I just threw him aside and kept walking.

I reached my shipping container around dawn and just crashed to the floor, letting the exhaustion claim me before I had even reached the back corner where I usually slept. I didn't care as sleep took me away from my pain.

Five Months Later

I was sitting in the back corner of my container, several other homeless people around me. I had not bothered to hide my true identity and they didn't even seem to care about what I looked like. A young child snuggled closer to me.

'Will you please tell us a story uncle Blade?' she asked. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her as many other children gathered around me.

'Ok. I'll tell you a story about three mice.' the children all cheered and I didn't even notice the two taller figures enter my home.

'Well, when I was a little younger and a little less wise, I tried to make a new start. I met three mice at the fair that showed me how to enjoy life, no matter what anyone said. They showed me how to laugh at myself and how to live again. I had never been happier then when I was with them…' a voice broke into my story.

'If you were so happy, then why did you leave?' I looked up at that sound and saw two adults standing in the door. I carefully lifted the two young children off my lap and stood up. I walked towards the two figures, my eyes adjusting to the light.

I walked right up to them and smiled.

'Hello Throttle, welcome to my home Modo.' they both grinned and wrapped their arms around me, ignoring the horrid stench I knew I had to be releasing. One of the kids walked over and tugged my tail softly. I looked down and grinned.

'What is it Charlie?' I asked as I stepped away from my old friends and picked him up.

'Are these your friends from the story?' he smiled at the two mice. I grinned and waved the other children over.

'Children, these are two of the mice from the stories. This is Modo and Throttle.' the kids all gathered round and laughed excitedly. I smiled and passed Charlie to Modo and swung a little girl up at Throttle. She laughed as she threw he arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

'Hello little lady and what's your name?' Throttle smiled happily.

'I'm Cassie.' she proudly declared. Throttle grinned again as another little girl grabbed his hand to get his attention. He looked down and carefully picked her up in his other arm. I smiled and knew deep down that everything was gonna be fine again.

'That's my sister you're talking to. I'm Nicky.' she giggled as Throttle kissed them both on the cheek and yelped as several boys tackled him and sent him crashing to the floor. I laughed all the harder as I sat down beside Throttle and several children climbed into my lap. Modo was having a ball of a time too; the kids had finally managed to get him one the floor and were now trying to keep him there. I counted at least 25 kids sitting on him but Modo merely pushed himself up and they all toppled off. Modo quickly sat up and the kids settled down a little, having worked out that they just could not pin him down.

'What are you two doing here?' I asked when my giggles subsided. The kids were fascinated by Modo's bionic arm but he didn't seem to mind.

'We came to find you. We miss you heaps.' Throttle replied as he was grabbed from behind by another pair of kids.

'Not to mention your bike just will not settle down.' Modo added as one of the boys clambered up onto his shoulders. I grinned and stood up.

'Alright children. Off you go, we'll start again in one hour. Listen for the bell.' the kids all got up and ran outside. I grinned and walked to my usual spot against the back wall, Throttle and Modo not far behind.

'I don't mean to sound rude guys, but I don't wanna go back.' I said simply as I settled down in my usual corner. Modo sat to my left and Throttle plopped down carefully on my lap.

'We're not forcing you to come back to the scoreboard, but we are asking if we can join you here.' I grinned and wrapped my arms around Throttle.

'Of course you can stay here, there isn't much here, but I am willing to share what I have.' I saw a single tear in the corner of Modo's eye. I smiled pleasantly and wiped the tear away. Modo smiled sadly and laid his head against my shoulder and wept.

'I thought we'd lost you, like we lost Vinnie.' he sobbed quietly. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and squeezed lightly.

'No, I just needed to be alone for a while, but I was asked to teach the kids here, so I stuck around.' I lay my head back against the cold steel wall and smiled as Throttle moved in my lap until he was settled across me, his legs in Modo's lap. I settled my other arm around him and grinned as he laid his head against the side of my neck. I smiled and listened as both mice were soon snoring lightly. I rested my head against Throttle's and drifted off after them.

I woke to the feeling of someone or something tugging my tail. I opened my eyes and smiled.

'Hey Timmy, what's wrong?' he smiled shyly.

'I was just wondering when class would start again.' I nodded and lifted my head off Throttle's.

'You go and find everyone and tell them that class will start when they are all back here. I didn't want to ring the bell because my friends were asleep.' he nodded and dashed back out the door as I gently shook Throttle and Modo awake. Modo lifted his head and groaned as he grabbed his back. I shook my head and grinned.

'We usually don't sleep sitting up.' he just groaned again as Throttle got off my lap and helped him roll onto his stomach. I watched, amazed as Throttle sat on Modo's hips and started massaging his back. This was the one thing I had been missing while I had been away, the simple camaraderie they we had all shared. I took Modo's outstretched hand in my own and smiled again. This was my home, this was my place.

The children all came filling back in just as Throttle rolled of Modo's back. I smiled as the children all sat in their neat rows and waited for their next lesson.

'alright children, this time we are going to learn about just how important it is to hang out with people who share something with you, but also how important it is to have an open mind.' the kids all looked at Modo and Throttle and I could see they sort of understood. I turned and offered my hand to Throttle, who took it and stepped forward, Modo immediately flanking my other side.

'Now I can see you all accepted these two. What I really want to know is why?' I looked across the assembled faces and saw one hand shoot up.

'Ok Josh, why did you accept these two?' he stood up and spoke carefully, thinking about every word he said.

'I accepted them because I saw they made you happy and any friend of yours is a friend of mine.' I nodded and he sat down. Another hand rose.

'Yes Nicky.' Throttle acknowledged the child

'I thought they looked cool, and I wanted to know more about them.' Modo and Throttle both beamed at that comment.

'That's very good children, but what would you do if another mouse walked through that door, armed with a gun and cursing?' I asked, just as, to my complete shock exactly that happened. Another mouse stumbled through the door, blaster raised and he was cursing in the Martian tongue. The kids all leapt to their feet and dashed behind us, screaming. I quickly drew my knife from my side holster and stepped forward to meet the newcomer. The kids were not scared of my knife because I had entered the camp all those years ago wearing it.

'What business do you have here, stranger?' I asked as I stood directly in front of the new mouse, keeping one eye on the bionic tail at all times. Throttle and Modo both stepped forward, their own weapons also pointing at the stranger.

'Relax punk; I'm here to talk to you three.' Modo smiled slightly and lowered his arm as Throttle holstered his own blaster, so I shoved my knife away and watched the new mouse closely.

'Go on Malice, we're listening.' Throttle added as the new mouse stepped into the light and stared right at me.

'Hang on a minute, where the hell is Vinnie?' both Throttle and Modo turned away, so I stepped up, threw my arm around Malice's shoulder and walked him back outside.

'You fool, Vinnie is dead.' I hissed quickly before turning and walking back inside, spotting Throttle and Modo sitting off to one side, heads in their hands. I crouched in front of them and pulled them both into my arms, rocking us all back and forth. I could feel everyone's eyes on me so I looked over my shoulder and pointed the kids out.

'We'll start again in the morning.' I called as they all filed out, leaving just the three of us inside.

'It was only five months ago, how could he be so cruel?' Modo sobbed quietly.

'He always had a mean streak in him.' Throttle had been reduced to tears too. I shushed them both and spun around, sitting back between them. They both just curled against me and cried, their tears leaving massive wet patches on my tattered clothes. Malice walked back in, a changed mouse. His demeanour had changed, from brash to concern. I looked up and pulled my two mice against my sides.

'What do you want from them? Can't you see what you have done?' I asked as he knelt in front of us.

'hey, news travels slow on Mars, I only found out when you just said something.' Modo looked up briefly before burying his head back into my shoulder. I kissed him lightly on the head before looking back up at Malice.

'You should not have come here.' I snarled, my lips curling back. Malice shook his head sadly.

'I'm sorry, but my orders are to take the three Biker Mice back home. I will not disobey those orders.' I pulled my two lovers tighter against me and shook my head.

'Your diseases already took one of my lovers; your orders will not take the other two. I will never allow it.' Malice shook his head sadly.

'You have no option. I have orders to take them home to face charges of treason. I don't really want to do it, but my orders state I must.' Throttle's head shot up.

'Treason?! What the hell are you talking about?' Modo lifted his head, but kept his arms firmly wrapped around me.

'The mouse you hold so tight was seen consorting with Plutarkians just last week.' Modo and Throttle both stared at me.

'Oh come on guys, do I really look that stupid? Besides, do Plutarkians ever trust Martian mice?' Throttle nodded slowly.

'He's got a point there Malice. That is a well known fact.' Modo stared Malice down and we all watched him flinch.

'I think he just wants to take you away.' I added and the three of us leapt to our feet as Malice pulled his blaster and fired. I watched in horror as Modo dropped back to the floor, before I drew my knife again and I threw it with supreme accuracy, pinning Malice to the wall by his shoulder. I turned and dropped beside Modo. He was lying flat on his face, clutching his damaged left side. I carefully helped him up and settled him back against my chest. The extent of the damage was huge, but I knew that if anyone was going to survive that sort of a hit, Modo would. The blast had hit him just under the shoulder, but the damage had spread right down his left side plus his arm and hip were also badly bleeding.

I had only seen this kind of an injury once before and all of a sudden I had a bad feeling deep in the pit of my stomach.

'Throttle, would you mind bringing me Malice's blaster?' Throttle yanked it from his belt and passed it to me.

'Here, I really hope you don't plan to use it on Malice.' I shook my head.

'No, not on Malice, but I now know just who shot my right hand man eleven years ago. Even though he tried to prove it was someone else, I always knew that he was the culprit.' Throttle glared back at Malice before dropping to his knees beside me and taking Modo's battered left hand gently between his own. Modo opened his eye slightly and groaned. Throttle removed his vest and handed it to me.

'Oh mama, that hurts.' I shushed him again and carefully tucked Throttle's vest around him. He smiled softly in thanks.

'You pair…look out…for each other…ya hear me?' he whispered, clearly in pain. Throttle just nodded and carefully adjusted Modo's arm, so as to keep pressure on his side. I could see the tears starting to form in Throttle's eyes and I could feel tears in my own eyes too. Modo didn't even seem to notice.

'You know we will always do that.' I whispered tenderly as I kissed the top of his head softly.

Modo's eye drifted closed again and I felt him start growing colder. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, but I knew in my heart of hearts that he was gone. I rocked him slowly as I said my final farewells before laying him back down on the floor and walking over to where Malice was still pinned to the wall. I guess he could see the anger in my eyes because he started trying to fight me off. I just stepped inside his reach and pressed him against the wall, using all my body weight.

'You killed a special mouse just then and he's not the first…you killed my baby brother! How can you call yourself a mouse?' I pressed harder against Malice and was pleased to see him start gasping for breath.

'I…never meant…to kill your…brother …or Modo. You…are my …target.' I stepped back and let fly a ripping punch that landed square on the end of Malice's snout. He yelped before a second punch sent the air out of him. I stepped back and grinned as he tried to draw air into his lungs.

I looked over my shoulder and caught the look in Throttle's eyes.

'I refuse to let you hurt anyone else. You must die.' Malice's eyes went wide and I grabbed him around the throat, drawing my knife out at the same time as I applied pressure to his airway. His hand went for mine and his tail wrapped tightly around my own neck. I spun my knife and shoved it deep into his chest, severing his spine. His tail went slack but didn't fall away. I thrust my knife back under my jacket and quickly removed his tail from my neck.

'You have no honour.' I uttered as the mouse dropped to the floor. He was still half alive, but I just wanted to leave. I turned my back on him and walked over to where Throttle sat beside Modo.

'Come on love, it's time we left.' I called as I carefully lifted Modo into my arms and cradled him, keeping his left side out of sight. Throttle stood up and followed me outside.

'Shall we take him back and lay him beside Vinnie, or will we bury him here?' Throttle looked back at the dying mouse again before turning and walking towards the two parked bikes.

'We take him back to Quigley and bury him with his brother. Their souls can look out for each other.' I nodded and watched dumbstruck as Modo's bike tore away without even checking Modo was truly dead. I looked at Throttle and he shrugged.

'Lady is not going to like this.' he uttered as we approached his bike. She beeped a couple of times in greeting before I swung my leg over and sat down. I could feel the bike shifting slightly under me but as soon as Throttle hopped on, she started beeping like crazy. I hopped back off and she settled down

'I can understand that completely.' I uttered as I grabbed Throttle's radio and whistled for my own bike.

She came roaring around the corner, easily doing 200 and I quickly leapt out of the way as she pulled up with a squeal of brakes. I shook my head, a wry grin on my face. Throttle laughed as I mounted my bike and she wobbled slightly.

'That bike of yours is absolutely nuts at times.' he called as I finally got Modo's body settled across my lap. All I could do is nod as Beast took off down the road at a more stately 75. Throttle stuck to my flank the whole way home and I swear I saw him brush away the tears as he went. I know that I would have, but my hands were full so I just let Beast find her own way home, my helmet slowly filling with tears.

We pulled up next to the hangout and Throttle dashed inside and grabbed a shovel, quickly digging up the ground next to Vinnie's grave. I sat on my bike and held Modo tight. When Throttle was happy with the new grave I removed my helmet with my tail and shook my hair free before dismounting and carrying Modo over to his resting place. Throttle laid another piece of Martian homespun on the ground and we wrapped Modo up, uttering the funerary rites as we worked. We didn't bother to wait the required five minutes because we believed that Vinnie's spirit would be able to show Modo's the way home.

The farewell complete, we both walked back inside and loaded our bikes with everything we could ever need and we turned our backs to our home and headed back out towards the fairground. I smiled as Throttle grinned at me through his helmet. I could see there were still more tears for him to cry, but he was not ready to cry them yet. I pulled along side him and offered him my hand. He reached across and took it, just letting his bike take over for a while.

We pulled into the abandoned fairground and Throttle stoped. I pulled up beside him and dismounted. He pulled his helmet off and came to stand beside me.

'We'll pitch camp amongst those trees over there.' he said as he pointed out a copse of trees across the grounds. I nodded and swept Throttle into my arms, pressing my lips against his.

'I like the sound of that.' I grinned as I mounted my bike and let her make her own way towards the trees, Throttle's bike following closely behind. I was contented now. I had my partner sitting in my arms and I had no other worries. I knew that Beast didn't like having Throttle there, but for the first time, she actually behaved herself.

As our bikes entered the trees, I was overcome with desire. I don't know what caused it; I just know that I wanted Throttle. Beast and Lady negotiated their way into the very center of the trees before we dismounted. I grabbed the tent off the back of Throttle's bike and we quickly set it up. Throttle looked so carefree now, but I could tell that the loss of both his brothers was still hurting. I smiled sadly and walked over to where he was standing, staring off into space. I wrapped him in my arms and he leaned back against me.

'Thank you.' he whispered. I just kissed him lightly on his forehead before turning and sliding into the tent. We had had a tiring few hours and I just wanted to get some sleep.

Three Months Later

We loved our little camp, rarely leaving it. Throttle slowly changed and became more relaxed. He stopped wearing long trousers all the time and started wearing shorts. I stopped wearing my shirts and we made a real good pair, both running around barefoot and shirtless, wearing shorts and maybe a bandana if we wanted to.

We spent some time building slightly more permanent housing and soon had a garage for our bikes and a little log cabin for us. I think that people knew we were living there, but I just didn't care. We weren't hurting anyone and everyone else left us alone.

I awoke one day to the sound of Throttle working outside. I came out of the cabin and took a few deep breaths of the fresh air before I looked around for Throttle. I couldn't see him anywhere.

'Throttle, where are you?' I called. He emerged from behind the garage and leapt into my arms.

'I'm right here my love.' he grinned and wrapped himself around me so we were face to face. I kissed him quickly, but I could see that he wanted more. I laughed as he entwined his tail around my own and simply refused to let go. I turned and walked back inside, my hand carefully protecting Throttle's head. He smiled and I felt my heart melt again. We were so deep in love that nothing could ever break us apart. I sat him on the edge of the bed and slid my hand under his waistband. He grinned and slid his hands down my back and cupped my arse. I moaned deep in my throat and quickly slid his shorts down and let them rest half on and half off his butt. Throttle groaned and pushed up into my arms again. I wrapped my arms back around him and used my tail to slide his shorts off fully. I felt my own shorts slide down a few moments later and saw the gleam in his eyes. I grabbed his glasses and tossed them onto the night stand. He grabbed the bandanna around my head and flicked it across to land just next to his glasses. We both laughed at the sheer skill of the throw before I flipped us onto the bed and rolled, letting Throttle rest on my broad chest again. I smiled as he laid his head on my chest and listened to my heart beating. I wrapped myself around him and started nibbling on his neck. He squirmed in my grip and tried to break free. I wrapped my tail firmly around his hips and let him go at the same time. Throttle went to sit up, but my tail kept him planted firmly against me. He smirked and lunged up, grabbing my face between his hands and kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms back around him and pulled him deeper, praying the moment would never end. We broke apart and I felt his erection prodding my thigh.

'You need a little help with that?' he looked down at me and grinned.

'Only if I can help you with yours.' I grinned and moved so our cocks were touching. He got the idea and started grinding. My head fell back on the pillows and I let a low growl flow from my throat. Throttle pressed harder and I started stroking my tail down his back, eliciting a moan from the back of his throat too. I could feel my erection straining for release, but I was not ready yet, not by a long shot. I felt him arc away from me and I knew he was close. Thinking quickly, I rolled over and offered him my ass. He smiled in thanks and carefully plunged in, using my injury to his advantage, not that I really cared, I just wanted to see him happy. He came hard and I felt him filling me up, for the first time in ages, I really felt it. My own orgasm struck and I exploded all over the bedding beneath us. We collapsed on to the bunk and sleep claimed us both, Throttle's arms still wrapped around me.

I woke to a soft knee in the ribs and I groaned as I rolled onto my back and smiled softly. Throttle grinned and rolled over, tucking himself under my arm.

'Morning darling.' he uttered as he lightly kissed the underside of my jaw. I smiled and pulled him closer.

'Tell me about your brother.' he whispered. I blinked in surprise before smiling and rolling up onto one shoulder.

'What brought this on?' I remembered mentioning my brother that fateful day, but I hadn't thought Throttle would make a topic of it.

'I just want to know about him, you know about my bros, it's only fair.' I grinned and dropped back onto my back.

'my brother was born Jason, but at age ten he was involved in an accident and demanded that everyone called him Slash. He was about six and a half feet tall, slightly lighter brown than I am. He'd be about 27 now. He was well built, bulging muscles were they counted and his left eye is a massive red scar, hence his new name. He can see some stuff through it, just not much.' Throttle wiped away tears that I hadn't even realised were there and I knew he understood.

'You knew who killed him, yet you waited to avenge him?' I looked away as the memory flooded over me.

'I didn't know exactly who killed my brother, but when I saw Modo's injury, it was almost the same as my brothers' fatal injuries and I knew right at that moment.' Throttle nodded and pulled me close. I laid my head on his shoulder and felt the tears come, I didn't bother to try and stop them, and I just let them fall as I thought about my brother.

'Slash really meant a lot to you, didn't he?' Throttle asked as he rubbed my back. I nodded and pushed the image of my dying brothers last moments to the back of my mind.

Silence fell as we lay there before I sat up and leaned over Throttle, half supporting my weight.

'Guess what?' I guess he could see the joy in my eyes.

'What?' Throttle asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against him.

'For the first time in five years, I actually felt something in my butt. I could feel you moving and when you came.' Throttle's jaw dropped and he pulled me closer.

'That's wonderful. Maybe the damage is starting to repair itself a little.' I grinned and lunged in close, sealing our mouths together. I could feel his tears on my shoulder as I flipped us over.

Throttle settled across my lap before he slid down my chest and took me slowly hardening member in his mouth. I grabbed handfuls of the blanket beneath me as he took my right down his throat and hummed, slowly driving me back towards another orgasm. I could not handle the torture for too long before I reached down and pulled Throttle back up, rolling over so he was pinned beneath me. He grinned before I slid down and took him into my mouth, rocking back and forth as I carefully took him deep. I listened to him moaning and groaning as I worked him into a frenzy. I pulled off and grinned as Throttle started complaining. I guess he saw the spark in my eyes and he rolled onto his chest. I grinned and leant down, playfully nibbling on his ear. Throttle squirmed under me again and I knew he wasn't gonna be able to keep still much longer. I put one finger in his mouth and he sucked enthusiastically. I ran my other hand over his back and felt him slowly relaxing under my touch. We seemed to be so in love but I could feel the relationship starting to fall apart.

He let my finger fall from his mouth and I quickly reached down and started teasing his hole. He groaned and started pushing back against me. I smiled softly and quickly finished preparing him. I pulled my fingers free and smacked him lightly as he pushed back again.

'Just wait a sec love.' I cooed as I positioned myself and thrust in, loving the way he clamped down on my cock. A wild animalistic howl came forth from his throat and he threw me off. I fell straight off the bed and rolled across the floor, coming to rest against the wall. Throttle stood up and walked across to stand above me.

'No, you'll not get my body anymore Blade. I'm leaving you.' I felt the hot tears welling up as I looked up at him.

'But, Throttle, why?' I had never felt so helpless. He smiled sadly and I watched as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

'You have too many bad memories attached to you. I look in your eyes and I see the loss of Vinnie and Modo playing over and over again. I just need to get away from you for a while. I hope you understand.' I carefully rose to my feet and shook my head.

'No, I don't understand, but I will accept your wishes. I know I can't change your mind, but I hope you find what you are looking for.' I turned and walked away, my head down as I dropped onto the bed and rolled over, facing away from Throttle.

I heard him choke on a sob before he walked over and started getting dressed. I closed my eyes to block out the sight of my final lover leaving and refused to cry in front of him. I listened as he walked away, dropped something on the table and he disappeared outside. I know I should have gone out and said goodbye properly, but as soon as I heard his bike start up, I just could not hold the tears back any longer. I rolled back onto my back and stared up at the roof, the tears falling freely.

'I just don't understand. It wasn't my fault that Vinnie got sick, I helped save him, and I helped prolong his life for a couple days. I didn't hurt Modo, I tried to save him, and I avenged his death. I did everything right. Why did Throttle leave me?' I asked no one at all.

I don't know how long I lay there for; I just stayed where I was until my tears were all dried up. I still don't know what was going on in my head when I got off the bed and walked over to my desk before sitting down and grabbing my art folder and opening it to the last clean page I had.

'This will be my final work.' I whispered as I grabbed my pencil and started drawing.

I don't know what brought the picture to the front of my mind but I started drawing a bed with soft sheets and lots of pillows. I started drawing Modo, Vinnie and Throttle, all snuggled up together, with me in between Throttle and Vinnie. I put my brother off to one side, along with Falcon and Crimson. I could feel my heart being torn in half but I just didn't know what to do. Without thought, I added Odd Ball over on the other side and felt my heart skip a beat as I heard the deep growl of a motor bike outside. I shook my head and refused to believe that Throttle had come back, so I kept drawing, adding the shine on Modo's arm as it reached for me, the gleam of Vinnie's mask as his head rested on my shoulder. I added the depth to Crimson's fur mask and smiled as he seemed to come to life. I detailed my brother's scar and felt another tear slip down my cheek as I heard footsteps outside. I added the curl in Throttle's hair as the growling engine died away. I looked up briefly before I looked back at the page and finished the detailing on Falcon and Odd Ball. I set my pencil aside and turned around rising to my feet again.

'Well, there's no point staying here anymore.' I cried as I walked outside, completely naked and looked at all I had built with Throttle right beside me. I sighed and walked back inside, the gleam of something metal on the table catching my eye. I walked over and picked it up. It was another of The Hunter medallions, my mind whirling as to the owner.

'S…S…S, Scorpion, Sidewinder, Slash, Speed, Splat or Streaks?' I thought hard about it as I tried to place the heart shaped medallion around someone's neck.

'Speed!' I hollered as it finally dawned on me. I turned and searched for him on the poster I had drawn all those years ago. I finally spotted him, on the flip side of the image, where the later members were drawn. I stood there, reminiscing about those good times back on Mars when I heard someone pulled up outside.

I grabbed my robe off the hook as I walked across to the door, tying the sash just as I reached the door. I opened the door and came face to face with a very surprised Throttle.

'I'm sorry Blade, will you forgive me?' he whispered. I opened my arms and he curled against me. I rested my head against his.

'Of course I forgive you Throttle; you just needed to blow off some steam.' I uttered as we stood there, content to be in each others company.

He wrapped his tail around me as I drew him firmly against my chest before picking him up and carrying him back inside. He smiled again and held tight to me, his eyes filled with tears behind his glasses. I kicked the door closed and felt him press against me, his tears starting to drip into my fur. I set him back onto his feet and we just stood there, my tears dripping down onto his head and his tears soaking my fur. I run my hand down his back as he looked up into my eyes.

'I don't know what came over me Blade. I know that you tried your hardest to save Vinnie and Modo. The pressure just got to be too much for me I guess.' I placed my hand against the back of his head and cradled him gently.

'Shhh, it's alright. I was asking myself the same questions and I have come to the realisation that it's perfectly normal for you to be slightly pissed off at me. I don't mind anymore.' I rested my head against his again and silence fell again. Then, quietly, Throttle started singing.

'I know there's something in the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye.'

His voice was getting stronger as he sung. I felt the song start swelling in my heart.

'Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,

The feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye.'

I had heard the song before, and I let my voice join Throttle's, the two of us singing together, happy again in the knowledge that we were together.

And there are voices

That want to be heard.

So much to mention

But you can't find the words.

The scent of magic,

The beauty that's been

When love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart'

Throttle's voice died off, but I just kept singing, pouring my feelings into the words, knowing they fitted the situation perfectly.

'There's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,

But listen to your heart

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye.'

I fell silent and saw the tears rolling down Throttle's cheeks again. I held him close and felt my own tears falling too.

'Thank you Blade, my Bros and I always sang Listen to Your Heart when we were feeling down or lost.' I nodded and lifted Throttle up, sealing our mouths together in a passionate kiss; I poured everything I had into that kiss, hoping that Throttle would pull down the walls he had erected around himself.

It worked; I felt Throttle relaxing fully into my embrace and the kiss intensified, pulling me deeper into his heart. I smiled against his mouth and pulled him tighter, only breaking the kiss when we were desperate for air.

I saw the gleam in his eyes as we broke apart and he sat on the bed and removed his boots. I walked over as I shucked my robe. Throttle looked up at me and smiled.

'Thank you again Blade. I don't know who else I could have turned too.' I grinned as I gently slid my hands over his chest and removed his black vest.

'Hey, you stop thinking about that right now. There's no way I'm gonna throw you out in the cold. I love you more than life itself.' Throttle smiled again and wrapped his arms around my neck, I climbed onto the bed and carried him with me, finally laying him down comfortably before I settled back on my haunches and quickly removed his boots and pants.

'You love freeballing, don't you?' he grinned and reached for me, pulling me on top of him and kissing me deeply. I could feel my erection growing and I could feel his too. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and looked deep into his eyes, seeing nothing but trust.

'You choose.' I whispered and he nodded in understanding.

He rolled me onto my back and sat across my hips. I reached under the pillow and tossed him a bottle of lube I kept there. Throttle grinned as he caught it before dropping it back onto the mattress and pushing up.

'Nah, I want to feel this one, I can take the pain.' I shook my head and grabbed the bottle, quickly slathering my own cock.

'I don't care how tough you think you are, just a little bit, for pleasure's sake.' Throttle grinned and quickly swept up onto his knees before dropping straight onto my cock. I arced up as I felt my cock enter the warmest home it had ever had.

'Oh hell Throttle.' I groaned as he carefully rose up a little before dropping back down. I opened one eye slightly and smiled as I saw him, eyes closed, head thrown back.

'That's the way love, let go.' I whispered and was rewarded with a gentle squeeze. I raised my tail and gently ran it down Throttle's face, just watching as he rode me like a rodeo star. Our tails entwined as I closed my eyes again, completely lost in the feelings.

I could feel my release rushing over me, I didn't even have time to warn Throttle before I exploded, filling him up. Throttle threw his head back and a guttural growl came forth. I smiled sleepily in the afterglow and caught Throttle as he flopped forward. I rolled us both over and kissed him lightly behind his ear before sleep finally claimed me, the sound of his soft snoring in my ears.

We woke to the sound of someone creeping around outside. Soft voices came drifting through the walls and I sat up, listening hard.

'Hey, what the hell is this doing here?' I slipped off the bed and picked Throttle up, laying him on the floor and pushing him under the bed before rolling in beside him.

'I dunno, lets trash it anyhow.' the second voice seemed familiar somehow.

I motioned for Throttle to stay where he was as I slid out from beneath the bed and grabbed my blasters from the table and calmly walked outside, my tail flicking lazily. Both men looked up as I walked out, coming to a stop right in front of them. One of them pointed at me as he stepped forward, his other hand reaching under his jacket.

'I know you; you tried to stop us from stealing those bikes.' I nodded calmly as he drew a large hunting knife from under his jacket. I shook my head and fired, a single shot lancing through his knife handle and melting the steel inserts. He dropped the knife and ran at me, tackling me to the ground. I landed heavily and lost my breath.

I listened as the second guy came over and stood on my tail, using a fair bit of pressure. I yelped in pain before I started shifting, my tail suddenly vanished from under his boot and I watched in amazement as he screamed and turned to run. His buddy, the one pinning me down, just punched me in the gut and I lost my focus and slipped back into my Martian form. He whistled and the other bloke spun around and grabbed my ankles again.

I fought heroically, but they were just too strong and before I knew it, I was bound hand and foot. So I did the only thing I could think of, I yelled.

'Throttle! Help me!' one of the guys turned and kicked me hard in the ribs and I felt three ribs break. I groaned and lay still, hoping that Throttle had a plan.

I guess he did because he just walked out of the house, firing wildly. Both men want for him, but Throttle merely swung his blaster up and fired directly at them, hitting one in the chest and the other in the head. They both dropped to the ground and Throttle ran to me, holstering his blaster as he went.

He rolled me onto my front and quickly untied me, helping me to sit up as my head slowly cleared. I grabbed my ribs and dropped back to the ground, the pain ripping through me.

'Oh man that's gonna hurt for a while.' Throttle carefully ran his hands up my side and felt for any breaks. I don't think he found any cause he helped me roll back onto my chest and I carefully pushed myself up before Throttle wrapped his arm around my shoulders and helped me stand up fully. We walked over to the two men and I knew that they were both dead.

'Well done Throttle, now what do we do with them?' Throttle looked at them before smiling back up at me.

'Easy, you go back inside and lay down; I'll take them away from here and let someone else deal with them.' I nodded and walked back inside, carefully lowering myself onto the bed, but instead of trying to sleep, I sat cross legged and closed my eyes, drifting off in meditation.

I felt my awareness leave my body and touch something else, something familiar and warm. I reached out with my mind and felt the reassuring touch of my brother. I still don't quite understand how it happened, but I could always feel my brothers presence when ever I entered my place, but this him, he was showing me something else. I opened my inner eyes and was standing face to face with my brother. He smiled and waved off to one side, and out of the darkness Vinnie and Modo stepped. My inner being smiled and I knew that they were safe.

'Thank you my brother for remembering me.' Slash said as Modo and Vinnie came to stand beside him.

'I knew you could take care of them Slash.' my inner self replied.

'Take good care of Throttle now, he really needs you.' Modo added and I smiled, knowing that everything was going perfectly.

'Yeah, you are all he has left. Even Charley has forgotten about him.' Vinnie added as he took my hand. I could feel my heart grow lighter and I knew that my choices had been accepted. I smiled and opened my arms, enfolding Modo and Vinnie in a hug before turning and embracing my brother.

'Take care of these two Slash, I'm counting on you.' he nodded and I stepped back, slowly waking up.

I opened my eyes and stared straight at a rather shocked Throttle.

'Who were you talking to?' I grinned and patted the bed beside me, Throttle climbed up and sat beside me, his legs crossed.

'I was talking to Vinnie, Slash and Modo. You see, they can touch my mind when I am meditating, we can talk just like normal people, and it just looks a little strange.' Throttle nodded slowly before laying back and letting his legs hang over the side of the bed.

'I dumped the bodies on the other side of the fairground, someone will find them eventually. I grinned and lay back beside him, my hand pulling the medallion out of my pocket.

'Where did you get this from?' I asked as I lifted it up, into the light. Throttle looked at it and smiled.

'I was given it by Speed, just before my bros and I left Mars; he said it would bring me luck. Modo and Vinnie were both given one as well; they kept them on their bikes at all times.' I sighed and shook my head knowing full well that they were lost forever.

'That means they are lost now, I'll never know who trusted you enough.' Throttle smiled and slid his arm around my shoulder.

'No, not lost, just hiding. Reach out and touch Modo and Vinnie again, ask them where they told their bikes to go if ever the worst came to pass.' I sat up again and took both Throttles' hands in my own.

'I can't ask them straight out, come with me and we'll ask them together.' Throttle stared at me, the questioning clear in his eyes.

'Can I really do it, find my bros I mean.' I nodded and crossed my legs, moving around until I was facing Throttle.

'All you have to do is close your eyes and call out to them in your mind. If they want to come forth, they will.' Throttle nodded and closed his eyes, matching his breathing to mine.

I felt my mind start to drift and it brushed something. I opened up to it and connected with Throttle; we looked at each other and smiled. He smiled and took my hand, and together we walked through the open halls, searching for Modo and Vinnie. Throttle spotted them first, over to the side, looking out the window. We ran to them and hugged them, tears falling freely. Modo and Vinnie smiled, I guess they knew what we were after.

'Lil' Hoss was supposed to go and hide at Charley's. I don't know if she turned up there or not.' Vinnie grinned slightly.

'Hey, that's where sweetheart was supposed to go too.' I smiled in relief and kissed Modo one last time. Vinnie leant across the table so I kissed him too before slowly pulling away, feeling Throttle right beside me the whole time.

We opened our eyes, matching grins on our faces.

'Right, at least we know where they should be, I just hope they're there.' Throttle added quietly as we both stood up and dressed quickly.

'We need to leave one bike here to guard the house. Do you feel like trying to ride Beast?' I asked as Throttle threw me my helmet.

'Yeah, I'm game to try and ride the Beast.' we both laughed as we walked out together. Throttle walked over to lady and told her what to do as I grabbed Beast by the handlebars and stared straight into her forward sensor.

'Now listen up, you are going to behave yourself, or I'll lock you back in that shipping container.' she beeped quietly and I quickly mounted up, leaving enough room for Throttle to climb up behind me.

I could see the caution in his eyes, so I just wrapped my tail firmly around him and slid back, settling him neatly in front of me. He looked up at me, worry on his face, but I just grinned and wrapped my arms around him and gave Beast her signals with my legs.

'Don't worry Throttle, she knows what will happen if she mucks around.' Throttle smiled softly and nodded, resting his head back against my chest. Beast rolled froward and negotiated the trees, speeding up as she hit the dirt track that led out of the fairgrounds. I pulled Throttle closer as she tore down the streets, weaving through traffic.

We reached Charley's garage in record time and pulled up outside. Throttle dismounted and knocked on the door. Silence fell before we heard someone run into something inside before the door opened and a bleary eyed Charley stood before us in her pyjamas.

'Sorry to disturb you Charley-girl, but by any chance is there two spare bikes hiding here?' Throttle asked as Charley rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes again and finally recognised Throttle and me.

'Throttle! Where the hell have you been?' he cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Throttle laughed and hugged her back.

'sorry to worry you Charley, but me and Blade found somewhere quiet to live in peace, I was gonna tell you but I sort of forgot.' she smiled and motioned us inside.

'You said me and Blade, what happened to Vinnie and Modo?' she asked as she pointed to where the two bikes were parked. Throttle turned to me, a sad smile on his face.

'You tell Charley, I'll get the medallions.' I nodded and took Charley by the arm, leading her into the kitchen.

We sat down next to each other; I took her hand in mine and bowed my head.

'Charley, in the last few months, we have had many things happen, from attempted theft to murder. We were going to tell you earlier but…well…let me show you.' I took her head in my hands and lay my antennae against her forehead, letting the two memories flow across to her. We shared the pain this time and by the time she had seen Vinnie die, the tears were flowing freely. I pulled her onto my lap and showed her the second death. Charley broke the contact before she saw where Modo was buried.

'This is the secret you wanted to keep from me!? How dare you, get out, take those bikes with you and never show your faces around here again. I hate you! I hate you both!' she thumped me hard and I let her go, watching dumbly as she ran upstairs. I walked out of the kitchen and saw Throttle staring at me.

'Well, she took that well.' he said sarcastically as the two bikes moved over to Beast and were obviously ready to leave.

'You get the medallions?' I asked. Throttle shook his head.

'Nope, as soon as Charley started yelling, I informed them that we were leaving. They had no arguments with that.' I grinned and walked back over to Beast.

'You wanna ride with me again or are you gonna ride one of them?' I pointed over my shoulder at the two other bikes. Throttle looked at them before looking back at me.

'I think I'll ride Sweetheart, she's gotta learn that a few things have changed around here. I nodded and quickly dismounted Beast and walked over, swinging my leg over Lil' Hoss.

'Beast, go home, we'll be along shortly.' I called and smiled as Beast vanished from sight. Lil' Hoss was clearly not happy but I was beyond caring. I closed the visor on my helmet and gunned the engine, using pure muscle to control her. Throttle was clinging to Sweetheart for dear life, but was gradually winning the tug of war.

By the time we reached the fairground, I think they understood that we were going to be riding them from now on and they stopped fighting.

'now Lil' Hoss, I know that you miss Modo lots, but it is important that you realise that we need you more than ever now.' I said softly, she beeped and a small compartment popped open. I looked down and saw the medallion lying there. I reached down and lifted it free, the weight was a comfort. I placed it back in the compartment.

'I'll grab it later, thank you Lil Darling.' I smiled as she beeped again and headed straight for the trees, following Throttle and Sweetheart closely. I took the chance and lifted my hands off the handlebars; she just kept goin, never changing her speed or anything. I smiled proudly at this breakthrough.

Throttle pulled straight up to the house and dismounted quickly, walking over to me.

'I think we should keep them in the house tonight, I just have a feeling that they are going to leave again.' I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder.

'No, I think that we have to show that we trust them. We all know that if they go back to Charley's they are going to be turned into scrap metal and spare parts and anyone else would try to either ride 'em or sell 'em.' Throttle nodded as Lady came around the corner of the house and beeped excitedly, rushing over to Throttle. He grinned and patted her lightly.

'Yes Lady, I'm home safe and we've brought this pair home to stay.' I grinned as tapped the compartment where the medallion was hiding. Lil' Hoss opened the compartment again and I lifted the medallion out, pushing the compartment closed afterwards.

'Here it is Throttle.' I called as I held up the first one before dismounting and walking across to Sweetheart.

'Now all we have to do is find the other one.' I uttered as I tapped a small rectangle sitting between the handlebars. Out popped another compartment and I grinned as I lifted out the second medallion and closed the compartment.

'Right you lot, bed.' Throttle called and we watched as lady led Lil' Hoss and Sweetheart around to the garage door. I stuck my head in and smiled as Beast flicked her headlight at me before shutting down again.

'Good night everyone.' I whispered as I closed the door and walked inside, the two amulets in my hand.

Throttle looked up from the picture as I walked in.

'Alright, what letters do you have?' I looked back at the two small pieces if gold and frowned.

'I've got an R and a C' I said as we both looked at the image.

'Ok, so who could it be?' Throttle asked as I walked over to the table and set the two medallions down.

'R could be Ripper, Rictor, Revs or Raider while C could be Carbon, Chaos, Choke, Cosmo, Crash or Crimson.' Throttle grabbed the two pictures and walked over, laying them both down beside the amulets.

'Ok, the R amulet we have is shaped like a heart, who wore a heart shaped medallion?' Throttle looked at the two pictures as I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

'Ripper wore a heart shape, Revs and Raider both wore squares and Rictor wore a diamond.' Throttle nodded and turned his attention to the other amulet.

'Ok, so who wore an oval shape on a tri-chain?' I blinked as I wracked my brain, trying to remember.

'Crash did, Chaos and Choke both wore circles, Crimson wore a square, Carbon had an octagon and Cosmo had a cross.' Throttle smiled and sat the two medallions on the picture, on top of their correct owners before he grabbed Speed's tag and sat it in the correct place too. They were all side by side.

'What I still don't understand is why they gave them to you. R, C, S…It doesn't mean anything special.' I uttered as I looked at the three necklets.

'Ok, so the initials don't mean much but what about the names…Speed, Crash and Ripper. Anything there?' I looked at the three images before it finally dawned on me.

'Oh man, I was looking way to deep into this one. Ripper, Speed and Crash were the best of friends, they shared everything. I guess they could see all the similarities with them selves in you, Vinnie and Modo. That is why they gave you the medallions, not so you could give them to me, but so you would have something special that was just between the three of you.' I smiled and run my finger around the three of them on the picture.

'See, they were never apart.' Throttle smiled and snuggled closer.

'I see, but now that my bros are gone, I want you to have them back.' he whispered as he picked the three medallions up and placed them in my hand, closing my hand over them. Throttle walked over to the bead and lay down, closing his eyes as he tossed his glasses onto the bedside table. I lay the three medallions back on the table and turned out the lights, moving across and setting down beside Throttle, my arm instinctively sliding around him. Throttle smiling in his sleep was the last thing I saw as I tumbled into sleep.

One Year Later

Throttle seemed to change as the days flew past. I watched as the years seemed to fall from his face and he stood proudly as he looked in the mirror and grinned at the mouse staring back at him. He walked over and stood behind me as a stared down at the last picture I had drawn. I still didn't understand why it had turned out the way it had, but I knew I would figure it out eventually. Throttle placed his hands on my shoulders and leant forward, his arms sliding around me.

'what you thinking about, love?' I asked as I spun around and lifted him into my lap. He smiled again and laid his head against my neck.

'I'm starting to shake off some of the signs of stress I had. I feel a lot better too and I'm getting fitter again.' I smiled proudly and pulled him tighter, looking deep into his eyes, I saw a flicker of hope.

'I thought you were looking better . I'm so lucky to have you in my life.' I uttered and finally the picture made sense, but I shoved those thoughts aside and lifted Throttle up, looking deep into his eyes still before setting him back on my lap again. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me again and nuzzled my cheek.

'I love you so much.' he whispered. I lightly kissed him on the cheek before whispering.

'I love you too Throttle.' his eyes drifted closed as our mouths met and I felt his passion race through the kiss and my whole body ignited to his touch.

He whimpered against my mouth as I stood up and walked back into the bedroom, his legs wrapped firmly around me. I could feel my desire rising higher and higher and yet I hesitated, holding Throttle in my arms as he nibbled my neck. I grinned and swung him up, high over my head. He spread his arms out and we stood there, eyes locked and matching smiles. I threw Throttle up and he touched the ceiling before coming back and landing in my arms again, wrapping him arms firmly around me again. We kissed passionately and I knew he wanted me bad.

'Fuck me, Blade.' he uttered as I dropped him on the bed. I smiled wickedly and climbed up beside him, my hands roving down his chest as he pulled me in for a deep kiss. I broke the kiss and quickly shuffled down, undoing his jeans as I went. Throttle groaned and pushed against me, his cock growing harder as I slowly slid his denims down before carefully removing his shoes and socks before yanking his pants all the way off. His tail was firmly entwined with mine as I ley back down and lifted Throttle onto my chest. He grinned and slid down my chest, nibbling on my nipples as he worked my fly down. I lay back and grinned as he carefully took me deep down his throat and hummed. The gentle vibrations slowly worked me up and I just knew that I wasn't gonna last long. I lifted Throttle up and lay him on my chest. He smiled and leaned forward, our mouths meeting and our tongues duelling.

Throttle broke the kiss and snagged the bottle of lube that I kept beside the bed. I grinned and took it from him.

'Are you sure about this Throttle. I don't wanna get hurled across the room again. Throttle grinned and grabbed the bottle off me before rolling onto his front and rubbing his tail across my chest. I groaned deep in my throat and lunged across and settled myself on Throttle's hips. He groaned and buried his face in the pillows. I smiled softly and grabbed a second bottle from beside the bed.

'First things first.' I whispered and carefully poured some of the massage oil onto my hands and carefully warmed it up before slowly running my hands down Throttle's back.

'Blade.' he whined. I just grinned and started massaging his back. Throttle's tail flicked lazily back and forth, so I grabbed it in my left hand and watched it wrap firmly around my arm. I grinned and went back to massaging Throttle's lower back, getting soft groans when ever I touched a sensitive spot. He didn't even notice as I carefully dipped my tail in the open lube bottle and carefully start preparing him for the final destination.

'Yeah…that's the spot.' he panted as my hands glided over his left shoulder. I leaned over and lightly kissed his shoulder, eliciting another soft groan. I smiled and let my hand drift down to join my tail at Throttle's entrance and felt his stiffen slightly.

'Would you relax Throttle? You're tensing up again.' I whispered as I brought my hand up and went right back to massaging. He groaned and lifted his head out of the pillows.

'You are the master of torture Blade. But would you just get on with It.' he growled as I leaned in again and captured his mouth in a deep kiss, using the distraction to finally slip a finger in beside my tail.

'That's the way Throttle, relax.' I whispered as we broke apart again. I gentle pushed a second finger in and pulled my tail out, wiping it on the sheets before using it to untangle Throttle's tail from my arm. He rocked back against me and I smiled as his tail finally let go of my arm and wrapped around my tail, reaffirming the bond between us. I spread my fingers slightly and slipped a third finger in, feeling him tense up again. I sighed and slid my free hand up and slowly massaged his shoulder again. He groaned and I waited until he was completely relaxed before slipping a fourth and final finger in, loving the way he squeezed my fingers.

'Ok Throttle, here we go.' I whispered as I slid my fingers out and grabbed his hips, rolling him onto his back and lifting him up before settling him onto my straining cock, almost dropping him as the first waves of pleasure washed over me. Throttle groaned and lay his head against my shoulder as I carefully lifted him up slightly before bringing him back down again, starting a steady rhythm that left him completely unable to control anything. Throttle wrapped his arms around my neck as drew me in for a kiss as he finally took over and started riding me hard. I groaned and wrapped my arms around him, falling in love with him all over again.

'Oh Throttle. What you do to me is amazing.' I whispered as we broke apart and Throttle laid his head against my shoulder again.

I could feel my release approaching as I slid my hand down between us and took Throttle's leaking cock in hand. He threw his head back and howled as he came all over me. I brought my hands back to his hips and rocked onto my back, starting to thrush harder now that I had some movement back. My balls tightened and I exploded straight up Throttle's warm passage, a squeak wrenched from my throat as he started nibbling on my neck. I rolled us both over and he smiled softly, our tails still entwined. He smiled sleepily as he rolled over and snuggled against my chest, like a young mouseling seeking protection from their dreams. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him, keeping watch over him as he slept.

I lay there still thinking about that image when Throttle woke up a few hours later. He smiled and rolled over, our mouths meeting in a brief kiss before I rolled onto my back and Throttle moved until he was on top of me, his head resting over my heart. I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around him, my mind else where.

'what's on your mind Blade?' he asked. I smiled and brought my left hand up and tucked it under my head.

'I was just thinking about the last picture I drew. I didn't understand it when I created it, but now I do.' Throttle grinned and slid his tail around mine.

'go on.' he whispered.

'well, I drew the most important mice in my life closest to me and all those who had affected my life around the outside, keeping an eye on us.' Throttle nodded and let his hand rest on my chest.

'who else was in that pic? I mean I could recognise Vinnie, Modo you and me, but I had no idea about the others.' I smiled and carefully rolled Throttle off before walking over and grabbing the picture and returning to the bed.

I sat up against the wall and smiled as Throttle snuggled back against me.

'alright, we have my brother Slash, and three mice who thought they had a chance with me - Falcon, who later found love with Decal, Crimson and Odd Ball.' Throttle took the page in his hands and smiled as he looked at the three mice who thought they were going to be able to bed me.

'ok, I've seen Odd Ball once and I sort of know what he's like, but what about these other two, Crimson and Falcon?' I grinned and lay my head on Throttle's shoulder.

'well, Crimson was kinda like Vinnie, crazy and dangerous. The mask he's wearing in the pic is actually a throw back in his genes and is real fur, he used to hate it. Falcon was the giant of our unit, standing an incredible 7.5 feet or 2.28 meters, depending on who you talked to. He saved my life once and thought he could have me for a night, thankfully Decal came along and Falcon fell for him, hard.' I grinned as Throttle laughed softly and let the page fall from his hand.

'Sounds like you had to fight them off with a stick.' he commented as he lay back against me and closed his eyes. I carefully moved him until he was sitting along my outstretched legs, his head resting against my shoulder. He mumbled something but I didn't quite catch it.

'What was that Throttle?' I asked and he opened his eyes.

'I said I though I heard something, but if you didn't hear it, I must be dreaming.' I shook my head and we fell silent, listening hard.

I heard sticks breaking and soft voices.

'That's what I heard before, I don't know whats going on.' he added quietly as the footsteps got closer. I pulled Throttle closer reflexively and rolled over, throwing myself between Throttle and any open space.

'Blade, I can fight…' he started; I grabbed his mouth and held it closed until he nodded. I let him go and he kept quiet. The voices got clearer.

'He's in there. Now be careful, we don't want anyone hurt.' I thought I recognised the voice, but I still couldn't be sure.

'I'm more worried about his bike, that thing's a killer.' I knew that voice. I closed my eyes and prayed that I was mistaken, but when I heard the window break and something land on the floor, I knew it was true. I closed my eyes tight and held my breath, signaling Throttle to do the same.

I held my breath for as long as I could, but I knew deep down that it would never be enough. I opened my eyes and saw Throttle had already given up.

'I love you Throttle, no matter what.' I whispered and the sleeping gas finally got me.

Some Time Later

I woke up slowly, my head spinning at a million miles and hour and immediately tried to sit up, only to find myself tied down. I felt the blindfold over my eyes and I just had to try.

'Throttle?' I called a little unnerved. There was no answer.

'Ah, you're finally awake.' the voice in my ear was familiar but the name that belonged with it eluded me. The blindfold was untied and I blinked a couple of times before looking up the mouse beside me.

'Hello Torque. Long time no see.' I said as he looked down at me.

'Hello Blade, or should that be Chris? You are a hard one to find.' he replied as he turned and grabbed a syringe from the table and quickly injected me with something.

'What the hell?' I asked as my vision started swimming again.

'Sorry Blade, orders.' he uttered as I drifted back into unconsciousness.

I woke up in a small cell, surrounded by complete darkness. I reached out and could touch both walls at the same time.

'Damnation.' I groaned before carefully sitting up and moving to lean against one wall. I had never felt so lost.

My eyes slowly became accustomed to the darkness and I saw a figure lying on the floor just out of my reach. I carefully got to my knees and knee-walked over to the figure.

'Braidy?' I whispered as I approached the white mouse. He groaned softly as I carefully rolled him over and cradled him in my arms, slowly shifting back to lean against the wall again. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

'Wha…?' he groaned. I pulled him close and rocked him gently, the cold seeping through my fur.

'Hush Braidy, I've got you.' I uttered as his eyes focused on me.

'Blade?' he uttered as I carefully turned him around and held him against my chest, trying to keep warm.

'Yeah, it's me. What the hell is going on?' I asked. Braidy shivered and pressed his naked body against me.

'Torque and Bandit thought they could take over the unit, everyone who opposed them is either dead, dying of imprisoned. Emission…' I wrapped my arms tighter around the younger mouse.

'Shhh, try not to think about him too much. He's strong; you know he'll try to find you again.' Braidy just nodded and rested his head against my shoulder.

'So cold. What day is it?' I grinned and held him tighter, doing all I could to warm him up.

'It's Wednesday, the 13th of August.' I replied, felling him shiver slightly.

'I've been here for almost a month then. Oh man, I want this all to end.' Braidy started sobbing so I pulled him around and held him like a child again, letting him just cling to me like a life line.

'Hey now, you're stronger that this normally.' I uttered. He just looked at me, the tears leaving streaks in the dirt and dried blood on his face.

'I normally have Emission with me, he's my strength.' I shushed him again and rocked him again, holding him tight as sleep claimed him again.

'Sleep my dear little fighter.' I whispered and closed my eyes too, not even sure I would wake up again.

I woke to the sound of someone screaming. I opened my eyes and listened hard, the voice seemed familiar. It wasn't Throttle - that much I knew for sure. Braidy woke up too, hie ears swivelling quickly.

'Emission!' he yelled and tried to stand up. I held him tight.

'Braidy! Calm down, there's nothing you can do for him now, you have to be strong for him.' Braidy just looked at me, obvious hate in his eyes. Then, slowly his expression softened.

'I guess so, I just wish…' his voice dropped off as the door to our cell opened and he cowered against me, shielding his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and lay down, turning my back to the door, protecting Braidy with my life.

'Chuck them in here.' I blinked in surprise at Bandit's voice and another two unconscious mice were thrown in on top of me. I bit my tongue until the door closed.

'It's aright now Braidy, they've gone.' he nodded and lifted his head slightly.

'Emission!' I rolled over carefully, still under the other mice. Braidy clambered to his feet and picked Emission up, only managing one step before the weight of the khaki mouse forced Braidy to the floor again. I looked the other mouse over carefully, assessing identity.

'Decal!?' I whispered and carefully rolled him onto his back, listening as the battered brown mouses' breathing evened out and he looked almost normal. I just couldn't believe it, here was three of the best mice in my unit, battered and bleeding.

'Blade, Emission is regaining consciousness.' I carefully moved around Decal and knelt beside Emission, taking his hand between my own.

'Come on Emission, open your eyes.' I whispered and slowly, Emission opened his eyes.

'Hey Blade.' he uttered before his eyes settled on Braidy. I grinned softly and rocked back, returning to Decal's side.

'What is going on?' I asked the boys.

'I already told you what I know.' Braidy replied. Decal finally stirred.

'We were ambushed, Sir. At least 5 to 1, I lost sight of the others.' he uttered, as I carefully picked him up and cradled him against my chest.

'It's alright Decal, you did well.' I replied and he smiled softly, eyes drifting closed again. I was worried about his health.

'You stay awake now Decal, that's an order.' I snapped at him, Decal just smiled and opened his eyes again.

'Sorry, I'm just real tired.' I smiled softly and rocked him gently, letting him drift into a shallow sleep, but I woke him up every so often, just to make sure I didn't lose him.

I must have drifted off again, because the next thing I knew I was strapped face down on a large table, spread eagled. I went ballistic.

'What the hell is going on? Let me go!' I heard laughter behind me and I knew deep down what was gonna happen next. I carefully tested my bonds but could get no movement out of them at all. I growled deep in my throat, but all I got was more laughter.

'I told you he would be powerless once we got him on his own.' Torque laughed. I tried to get my tail free, but found it to be as securely tied as my hands. I felt someone's hands on my hips and I steeled myself for anything they could do to me. I felt someone's cock at my entrance and I closed my eyes, knowing they would get nothing out of me. This was the first time that I was actually glad for what Mac and the Smith family had done to me in my earlier years, for I simply ignored the minimal feeling I had in my ass and gave them no fun at all.

I guess Torque and Bandit got tired of me not giving any reaction, so the 'fun' stopped. I grinned slightly, but still felt they weren't finished with me.

'Wipe that grin of our face right now Blade, you ain't gonna like what we have for you next.' I just snorted and turned my head to the side, resting on the hard wood of the table. He growled and I was dragged off the table and outside into some sort of an arena, I looked around and saw many of my old unit cowed and fighting for their lives. I growled and tried to break free, but the mice holding me simply tightened their grip and dragged me across the arena, stopping next to four posts standing upright in the sand.

'String him up next to the other ones.' Bandit ordered and I was picked up my four big, strong mice and chained to the posts, one limb to each corner. I would have been a good two feet off the ground. I flexed against my bonds, but was securely chained. I listened as my captors walked away before I finally lifted my head.

What I saw will stay with me for the rest of my life. I saw four other mice chained in similar ways, three of them I recognised instantly as mice from my unit and the fourth, and I just couldn't be sure. I gulped, looking at them.

'Killer? Crimson? Wheelie?' I called softly, not thinking about the fourth mouse anymore.

'Blade? Is that you?' Killer lifted his head slightly, looking directly at me. I gasped as I saw the savage way his eyes had been burned out.

'Yeah Killer, it's me. Where the hell are we?' He frowned sadly.

'I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.' he sighed sadly and let his head drop again.

'We're back on Mars I think, I'm not real sure.' Crimson looked up at me, I saw his eyes had been removed too. I choked back a sob.

'Ok, what else do you know?' my tail flicked lazily over my back, as I had already worked out I was not going to get free in a hurry.

'Nothing much. We're left out here for eight hours a day them dragged back inside for sleep and food. Apart from that…you could tell us more.' I nodded sadly.

'I just don't get it. Why are they doing this?' Crimson had let his head fall and I Wheelie said quietly.

'Bandit and Torque have managed to get it into the heads of all the bigger mice that the rest of us are a lesser breed. They've taken to treating us like this, just for kicks.' he groaned and let his head drop again. I growled again and turned my attention to the fourth mouse.

'Anyone know who he is?' I asked as I tried so hard to place him in my unit.

'I can't see him but I did hear them call him something starting with T, I don't think he's one of us.' Crimson answered, not looking up.

'Throttle?!' I called softly and was rewarded with a soft groan and the tan mouse looked up.

'Blade? Is that you?' I nodded slowly, knowing I had to do something drastic.

'Yes Throttle, It's me. Don't worry, I'm gonna do something about this.' Throttle nodded and I carefully started shifting my form, letting my human form take over and I dropped from the chains.

'I'll be back for you guys.' I said and I took off, yelling at the top of my lungs, noting exactly where I was, having been there many times before.

Center Line and Chaos were the first mice to see me and they both took off after me, firing at my heels. I ran past Raider, Tank and Phantom before I ducked inside and thundered through the corridors.

'We will fight back! We are meant to be free!' Bandit and Torque came running out and tried to catch me between themselves, but I simply leapt over them and kept on going. Metric, Goggles and Braid and tried to head me off before I reached to main door, but I simply leapt up and swung myself over them, leaving the three of them to pick themselves up off the floor and chase me down.

I dashed outside again and saw all the bikes in another compound. I whistled as I ran and Beast fired, opening a huge hole in the wall and all the bikes streamed out, causing further mayhem. I dashed around the back of the now empty bike cage and leapt onto beats, letting her kick up a dust cloud to hide us both.

The large mice all came to a stop near the dust cloud and I realised that Falcon was not amongst them.

'Deal with them Beast.' I uttered as I leapt off her and ran for the arena again. Bandit saw me and turned to chase me down, but a single laser shot from Beast had him under control. I vanished back into the darkness of the building as a large explosion rocked the outer area and I watched as 13 bikes took off, heading for the hills. I smiled softly and ran back into the main arena, quickly opening gates, unlocking chains and helping my old unit free themselves. I looked around everywhere for Falcon as I had a feeling that he could explain a hell of a lot.

I stopped next to the four in the middle and carefully checked them over, holding them in my arms as my unlocked the chains with my tail.

'Crimson, you need to whistle for your bike' he nodded and whistled and a silver Harleytype pulled from the group and came over, her engine rumbling as I carefully helped Crimson gain his seat. He smiled in thanks and let his bike take him to safety. I moved across to Wheelie and soon he too had vanished into the compound, closely followed by Killer. I carefully cradled Throttle in my arms and whistled for Beast again, smiling when she pulled up with Lady, Sweetheart and Lil' Hoss already with her.

'Lady, take Throttle and follow Beast, stay where ever she tells you to. Beast, I then need you to return to here and help with the clean up.' Beast beeped and I carefully activated Lady's sidecar, settling Throttle in and kissing him lightly on the forehead.

'I'll see you soon.' I whispered and signalled Beast to go. With a loud rev and a cloud of dust, I was left standing on my own in the middle of the chaos I had caused. I turned and walked back inside, trying to remember where the small dark cells were.

I jogged down a narrow corridor and stopped, carefully opening one door after another and releasing mice left, right and center. But still no sign of Falcon. Them as I listened, I heard the sound I had been waiting for, someone else was crying. I opened the next door and there he was, battered, bedraggled but it was him, curled up in a foetal position on the floor, head in his hands. I walked into the room and crouched beside him.

'Falcon, its Blade.' I called. He looked up and smiled sadly.

'Hey Blade, would you mind just closing the door and leaving me to die, I killed my lover.' he rolled back over and started crying again. I rolled him onto his back and sat him up, amazed my how much lighter he was.

'Hey now Falcon, I saw Decal not that long ago. I was holding him in my arms as he slept. He's still alive and needs you.' Falcon looked up at me, hope in his eyes.

'Really?' I smiled and helped him to his feet, and started leading him further down the corridor.

'Would I lie to you?' I replied and he grinned, a true grin.

I stopped in front of the cell I had been in and carefully opened the door, blocking as much light as I could.

'Braidy? Emission? Decal?' I asked as I walked in and saw the three figures huddled in the corner.

'Blade?' Decal replied. I grinned and motioned for Falcon to come in.

'Hey babe. Please forgive me.' he uttered and wit ha squeal, Decal was in my arms and I was on the floor, one very upset mouse in my lap and another about to run out the door.

'Falcon, wait.' I called and dumped Decal off me, giving him the dirtiest stare I could.

'Why should I, he's made it clear.' I leapt to my feet and grabbed Falcon by the shoulders, drawing him to me. He just sobbed on my shoulder, letting his fears and pain out.

'Falcon? I'm sorry.' Decal walked up and wrapped his arms around Falcon from the side. Flacon looked down at the much smaller mouses and grinned.

'No, it is I who should be sorry; I shouldn't have hurt you like that.' Decal just shook his head and took Falcon's hand, leading him outside. I turned back to the other two mice and grinned, carefully helping them both to their feet.

'What was all the noise about?' Braidy asked. I just grinned and slid my arm around his shoulders.

'Let's just say that I saved a lot of mice today. Now go home.' Braidy and Emission both smiled and walked away, hand in hand. I watched as Braidy whistled for his bike and Emission's came along too, and I knew that they were going to be just fine. I turned away just as they rode off and watched Falcon drop to his knees beside Decal and Decal turned and placed his hands on Falcon's shoulders.

'I forgive you my love. I know you were under the control of some kind of drug. Stop worrying about me.' I smiled and walked over.

'Falcon, Decal. I need a favour.' they both looked up at me and nodded.

'What do you need?' Decal asked a small smile on his face.

'I need a small ship, big enough to take four other mice and their bikes back to Earth with me and Beast. As well as two riderless bikes.' Decal frowned and Falcon's face lit up.

'I have just the thing you need. The others had a ship that they used to bring us all here. It's on the roof.' I nodded and Falcon got back to his feet.

'Come on, I'll show you.' I grinned as Falcon swept Decal up onto his back. Decal just grinned and held on, obviously quite used to it.

We came out on the roof and I looked the ship over, smiling.

'That's perfect. I'll get everyone organised and I'll be out of your way again.' I turned away and started down the stairs before Falcon caught my shoulder.

'Who are you going to take with you?' I shrugged.

'I am taking Throttle home, as well as the two bikes that used to belong to his bros.' Decal came over and stood beside Falcon.

'That covers one mouse and bike and the two riderless bikes I guess, so who else?' I grinned and looked out over the open expanse of ground.

'I'm taking Killer, Wheelie and Crimson too. They need my help and I won't turn my back on them again.' Falcon nodded and sat down, pulling Decal onto his lap.

'What about the rest of us? Are you just going to leave us behind?' I looked down at them before looking back out across my home planet.

'I wish I could take you all home with me, but there just isn't the space…unless. Falcon, Decal, can you get everyone from the old unit together, here? As well as enough supplies to get us to Earth?' Decal looked at Falcon and they both nodded.

'I think we can arrange that, maybe not the bigger mice like Torque or Bandit, but we should be able to gather everyone else. Why?' I grinned and sat down beside them, a plan forming in my head.

'I may not have enough room in my own house for everyone, but where I live, there is plenty of room of everyone, and we can build a new community and live in peace. Just like the old times, we'll make our own community.' Falcon and Decal both grinned.

'I love that idea. Give us a week and we should have everything we need.' Falcon replied and I jumped as I heard a loud beep from below me. I looked over the edge and grinned as I saw Beast.

'You have two weeks; make sure you don't forget anyone.' I told them before I whistled at Beast again and leapt back as her rear grappling hook sailed up and thudded deep into the wall.

'Keep me posted.' I called as I leapt over the side and grabbed the rope, sliding down and landing in the saddle.

'Let go Beast. And let's go see Throttle.' the grappling hook returned to its place and Beast tore off, cutting a path through the swirling dust clouds and taking me back to a cave that I remembered well.

We made it to the cave just as the dust storm hit with its full force. I smiled softly and dismounted, running to Throttle's side. He just smiled and hugged me tight, reminding me all over again why I fell in love with him. He smiled softly and pointed deeper into the cave.

'We have company. Beast's idea.' I grinned and followed the direction of Throttle's finger, smiling as I recognised the three bikes.

'Killer? Wheelie? Crimson?' I called and they looked up from where they had managed to settle themselves.

'Blade?' Crimson replied. I grinned and sat down beside them, pulling them close.

'Yeah guys, I'm here and I'm gonna take care of you like I should have from the start. You'll never have to worry about that again.' Crimson smiled and laid his head against my shoulder, closing his damaged eyes.

'Thanks Blade.' he whispered. I caught Killer's hands just as he went to rub his eyes.

'Uh-uh, no touchies.' I said and I quickly settled them all back down, grabbing my first aid kit off Beast. I carefully checked each mouse's eyes for infection before cleaning them and dressing them in clean bandages.

'Thanks Blade.' Killer repeated as I set my first aid kit off to the side.

'Try and get some sleep guys, you'll need your strength. I whispered as I grabbed a blanket from a stash I had in the cave from years ago. The three mice lay down, all curled up together and I threw the blanket over them, grabbing three pillows and tucking them under each mouse's head before I returned to the front area.

'How would you feel about having neighbours?' I asked Throttle as he sat down in my lap.

'What are you planning?' he asked with a grin on his face.

'I was thinking about helping my unit get back on its feet.' I replied. Throttle smiled and lay back against me, no longer caring about the lack of clothes.

'I think that would be a great idea. We could help them all make a new start.' I smiled and pulled Throttle tight, slowly drifting off to sleep, knowing full well that we were going to be very busy for the next few days.

Two Weeks Later

I stood beside the lowered ramp, a list of names in my hand, checking off each mouse as he walked up the ramp. Each mouse had his bike and two bags; that was all they were allowed and no one seemed to mind about the restriction.

'Hey Odd Ball, you ready to go?' I asked as I looked up. Odd Ball just grinned, a strange glint in his eyes.

'Yeah, I'm ready to go to your bed.' I threw the paper to the ground and grabbed Odd Ball by the collar carrying him off to one side.

'You try that one more time and I'll make sure you never see another day.' I growled, he just grinned and went to kiss me. I threw him into the air and a single laser blast cut through the air, hitting Odd Ball fair in the head. I walked away, his body falling in a heap behind me and his bike tearing away over the hills.

'Let that be a message to anyone who thinks they can try anything with me or Throttle.' I called as Throttle re-holstered his blaster. I smiled in thanks and picked up the now dusty sheets.

'Next!' I called and Fang walked up.

'Hey Blade, where we going?' I smiled and waved him up the ramp

'Earth.' I replied, the word soon spreading all through the camp.

It took us all morning, but we had every member of my unit loaded and ready to fly, but the only problem now was everyone else who thought they could come along too. I clambered up onto the roof of the craft, my blaster drawn.

'No! This flight is only for my unit, everyone else has to wait for another ship.' the crowd surged forward, but a few neat shots had the crowd pushed back far enough to allow us to take off.

We landed in the abandoned fair ground a few days later and unloaded everyone, sending the ship back to Mars on auto pilot. We still don't actually know if it even made it back at all.

Throttle and I set about working out the living arrangements as soon as we touched down, converting the garage into a home for the three blind mice, and helping the others build their own homes. Peace was once again restored to my heart.

Three Months Later

I woke up to the sound of birds singing and my happy little community getting on with another beautiful day. I rolled out of bed and walked outside, a smile already on my face. Throttle looked up from where he was helping Killer pick some veggies.

'Morning babe, sleep well?' he called as he stood up and walked over.

'Yeah, pretty good sweetie.' I replied pulling Throttle into a kiss. Killer stood up carefully and stepped back, taking my hand. I smiled and slid my arm around his shoulder, letting him take comfort form my presence.

'Good to see you're managing well.' he smiled happily.

'Yeah, I'm having a great time now.' I grinned and he crouched back down, carefully checking each plants leaves before he picked the veggies attached.

'Yeah, he's been doing a real great job with the harvest. You should go and see the others though; they need a little pep talk.' Throttle added before kneeling back down beside Killer and resuming the harvest. Killer passed me a carrot and I grinned.

'Thanks Killer.' he just smiled and went back to it.

I brushed the dirt off my brekkie and quickly ran it under a tap before biting in to it, walking around to the little house that Killer lived in with Crimson and Wheelie. I knocked on the door and smiled when Crimson opened the door.

'Hello?' he asked, I smiled and took his outstretched hand, placing it on my shoulder.

'Oh, hi Blade.' he added and I grinned.

'Right as always Crimson, how are you?' he smiled and stood back, allowing me entry.

'Not bad, getting a little bored though. I miss not being able to see.' I watched as he carefully counted his steps and never ran into anything. I smiled in pride.

'you seem to be getting along well enough blind, but why not try and help around outside?' both mice looked up in shock.

'Outside?' Wheelie repeated, clearly rattled.

'Yes outside. Killer helps in the garden and never has any problems, I'm sure we can find something for you to do as well.' Wheelie smiled a little, clearly liking the idea a little bit.

'You mean we could actually be a useful part of the community, not just a burden.' I grinned, shaking my head slightly.

'You pair could never be a burden, we care about you heaps.' Wheelie smiled and stood up, carefully finding his way to me.

'I'd like to give it a try.' I smiled and took his hand, placing it on the crook of my arm.

'Crimson?' he looked around a little before nodding.

'Alright, I'll give it a try.' he said, a smile on his face too. I reached out and took his outstretched hand, placing it on the crook of Wheelie's arm. Both mice grinned and I led them outside, making sure not to run them into anything.

I led them to the workshop first, knowing full well that Crimson had a real gift with the bikes. Crimson took one sniff of the air and pointed across the room at Emission's bike.

'Dueller's running a bit hot there, try adding a full measure of coolant.' the mechanic smiled wryly and walked across to the bike.

'Hey, you're right. Thanks Crimson.' I smiled and took Wheelie's hand off my arm and walked across to see Shard.

'Hey Shard, would you mind letting Crimson help out in here?' he grinned and shook his head.

'If he can guarantee he can get the prognosis right more than 75 of the time, I'd be proud to have him on board.' Crimson went red.

'I've never got one wrong to date.' he replied. Shard grinned and walked over, taking Crimson's hand and placing it in his own arm.

'Then you have a place to work my friend, I'll even help you get here and back home again.' Crimson smiled and nodded.

'That would be great.' I grinned and took Wheelie's hand and walked back outside again, smiling to myself.

'What are we going to do with you now?' I asked him.

'I don't know what I'm any good at Blade. Maybe I should just go home.' I shook my head and led him over to the med clinic, remembering him once telling me he wanted to be a real medic, not just a field medic.

'Hey Revs, can I talk to you for a minute?' I called and he stuck his head out of his office.

'Sure thing Blade, come right in.' I smiled and led Wheelie in and sat him down.

'Haven't I already told you, there's nothing I can do for his eyes?' Revs immediately said.

'Would you be quiet for a minute Revs, there is something else we want to ask you.

'What?' I could tell we had Revs' attention.

'would it be possible for me to help out here a bit, nothing to serious, just a little job?' I grinned and put my hand on Wheelie's shoulder.

'Yeah, what he said.' Revs looked from Wheelie to me and back again.

'We may have something for you to do, it wouldn't be much but we'll see.' Wheelie grinned at the news.

'Thanks a lot Revs.' I grinned and nodded.

'Would you mind picking him up and dropping him off too?' Revs shook his head.

'Nah, that'd be fine. I live right near there anyway. I grinned and took my hand off Wheelie's shoulder.

'Ok, you pair have fun now.' I called and walked out of the door.

I'll never forget that day as it was the day that the unthinkable happened. I was walking back from the med clinic when I heard a gunshot from across the way; I heard several screams, some for a medic and some for me. I run, heading for the open area near the garden, not sure what I would find, praying for it to be nothing at all. I was all out of luck though.

I broke through the trees and saw Throttle laying there in Killer's arms, blood all over his chest. I cropped to my knees next to Killer and gently took Throttle from him, cradling him against my chest.

'I…love…you…Blade.' he whispered, his eyes already blank.

'And I you Throttle. You and no other.' he smiled softly and closed his eyes, his last breath leaving him with a shudder.

"NOOO! Not Throttle too!' I screamed, sending everyone who had not already come, running for the news. Word flashed around the camp that Throttle was dead and before I even knew what was happening, every mouse had gathered around me, their presence only a reminder that I had failed.

'No, not again.' I whispered, not sure this was even real. Lady came up beside me, clearly agitated but she didn't run, rather she just turned and headed straight back into the shed where all the bikes were kept. I listened as she kept getting more and more agitated.

'Lady, if you want to go, then go. I won't stop you.' I cried out and she took off, Lil' Hoss and Sweetheart right beside her. I looked up at the gathered mice and felt something inside me snap.

'What are you all staring at, get back to work.' I hollered, letting my emotions bubble out of me and everyone turned and went back to what ever they had been doing.

I stumbled to my feet and turned my back on my fellow mice, knowing I had to leave again. I whistled to Beast and mounted before she even stopped moving, the tears welling in my eyes.

'Go back to the score board.' I uttered and she revved slightly but didn't move. I sighed and using my tail, grabbed my helmet off the handlebars and put it on. She beeped once and pulled out, heading back to the old haunt.

We stopped beside the grave and I grabbed the shovel from inside, glad I had left it there so long ago. Thinking quickly, I dug right in the middle of the grave and soon had a beautiful hole in which to bury the most important mouse left in my life. I threw a piece of Martian homespun onto the grave and neatly flattened it out before laying Throttle on it and neatly wrapping him up. Beast fired something out of her launcher and it landed next to me. I grinned and set it in Throttle's hand, knowing it was the amulets that Speed, Crash and Ripper had given the bros years ago. I knelt beside Throttle's body and kissed him one last time, knowing I was going to be alone for the rest of my days now.

I clambered out of the hole just as I heard another bike pull up. I grabbed the shovel and whispering the funerary rights to myself I covered Throttle up, my tears already running freely. Each shovel load of dirt I threw onto the body was another dream left unfulfilled, another hope lost, another prayer unanswered. I had never felt so alone.

I dropped to my knees when the grave was finished and just cried, not wanting to say goodbye, but knowing full well that I had to. I looked to the sky and started singing softly.

'When the hour is upon us

And our beauty surely gone

No you will not be forgotten

No you will not be alone

And when the day has all but ended

And our echo starts to fade

No you will not be alone then

And you will not be afraid

No you will not be afraid

When the fog has finally lifted

From my cold and tired brow

No I will not leave you crying

And I will not let you down

No I will not let you down

I will not let you down

Now comes the night

Feel it fading away

And the soul underneath

Is it all that remains

So jus slide over here

Leave your fear in the fray

Let us hold to each other

Till the end of our days'

I let my voice drift back into silence and heard someone crying behind me. I turned and saw Charley, her eyes full of tears.

'Oh Blade. I'm sorry.' she whispered. I shook my head and offered her my hadn.

'Not as sorry as I am. Throttle was murdered today.' she gasped and collapsed against me, tears falling freely.

'What happened.' she finally managed to choke out.

'I don't know Charley, I heard the gun shot and by the time I reached him, it was too late.' She just curled against me and cried and my heart went out to her.

'Charley, I need you to do me a favour. Will you help me out?' I asked quietly, my arms wrapped tightly around her.

'What do you need?' she looked up at me.

'I've got to get out of here, can you take care of the bros. I don't know if I'll ever make it back here, but if I do, I'll make a special effort to come see you.' She nodded and smiled through her tears.

'Until we meet again, my friend.' I smiled back and took her hand.

'Until we meet again.' and with that I mounted my bike and roared off, letting the wind steal my tears again.

Five Years Later

I sat upon the hill over looking everyone I had once cared about. My heart was heavy with pain still and by body was slowly wearing out. I wasn't old like most people thought of old. I hadn't even reached the ripe age of 50 yet but I felt as though I was already 80. I sighed softly and turned back to my battered bike.

'Come on Beast. One last ride.' she revved softly and I carefully mounted up trying my hardest not to jar her about too much. She beeped softly and we carefully pulled back into the traffic, wending our way through town and pulling up outside the only place left in town that I wanted to go back to.

'Ah, the Last Chance Garage. My only salvation.' I tapped on the door and waited, dismounting as I heard footsteps from inside. The door opened and I smiled.

'Hi Charley. Sorry I haven't been back again.' she just smiled and keyed the roller door.

'Hey Blade, come on in.' she smiled and I carefully rolled Beast in, earning a strange look from Charley.

'What, we haven't been able to get any decent repair work done; no one knows quite what to think about us.' Charley just grinned and grabbed a tool box.

'Leave her with me, it may take a while, so I guess you can borrow one of the other girls.' she pointed over her shoulder and I grinned as I saw Lil' Hoss, Sweetheart and Lady all lined up alone the far wall. I put my hand on Charley's shoulder.

'It's alright Charley. I think it's about time for Beast to retire; I'm here for a trade, not a repair job. Beast beeped unenthusiastically and rolled across the floor, stopping next to Lil' Hoss. They beeped at each other for a few moments before Lil' Hoss pulled out of the line and came over to me, Beast quickly taking her spot.

'What do you say Lil' Hoss, you up for a new friend?' she beeped softly and I grinned, mounted up and waved to Charley as Lil' Hoss took off down the street, leaving massive black marks as she went. I grinned and held on for dear life, not sure where we were going. I just shut my eyes as she took the corners harder and tighter.

She finally came to a stop and I opened my eyes, she had brought me back to the scoreboard.

'Oh Lil' Hoss. Thank you.' I whispered. The place looked beautiful, Charley had obviously been taking good care of the place.

There was a trio of small plant growing at one end and I smiled softly to myself. Charley had obviously been talking to someone who called Mars home. I knelt beside the flowers and inhaled deeply, the smells of Desert Rose, Angels Hope and Wandering Lover fill my senses.

'Oh guys.' I uttered and I finally broke down and wept. I hadn't cried at all since I buried Throttle and it felt good to let my emotions run loose. I sat there and just let all my pain flow from me and when I was empty I lay back on the grave and slept, dreaming I was back in the arms of my loved ones.

I woke to darkness and I quickly rolled off the grave and mounted my bike, turning my back on my beloved and riding off into the night again. I still don't know what I was thinking that night.

Blade pushed himself back from his computer desk, Lil' Hoss moving out of his way with a beep.

'sorry Lil' Hoss, I forgot you were still here.' the beautiful bike just beeped again and pulled up beside Blade, her headlight focused on him.

'Now that my story is written down, I am free to say farewell. Come on, let's ride.' the bike beeped and spun around, ready to go. Blade grinned and quickly saved all his stories, his artwork and his photos onto a small golden thumb drive and mounted the bike, tearing off down the street, knowing that he had finally reached the end of his road. He let Lil' Hoss have her head and just sat back, knowing she would go straight to Last Chance Garage.

They pulled up outside and he dismounted, knocking on the door. Blade sat his helmet on the bike's seat and held thumb drive very carefully in the middle of the visor as he keyed it closed. The visor closed and held the thumb drive securely. Blade then lightly kissed Lil' Hoss on the gas Tank before he moved to hide around the corner of the next building, watching carefully as Charley walked out and saw Lil' Hoss. He was to far away to hear what was said, but as soon as Lil' Hoss and Charley vanished inside Blade turned and ran off, heading back to Quigley Field and his lovers.

He sat carefully at the foot of the grave and drew a blaster from under his battered leather jacket.

'I'm on my way bros.' he whispered and placed the barrel of the blaster to his temple, the names of hie friends and lovers running through his head. Blade took one final breath and pulled the trigger, the shot ripping through his head and leaving a horrible mess against the tree. The now lifeless body slumped down against the grave and a startled Charley walked out of the shadows. She had just pulled up as Blade had been sitting down and she now understood why Lil' Hoss had led her here.

Charley rolled Blade over so she had room to work before she grabbed her shovel and quickly dug a large hole at the foot of the mass grave and rolled Blade into it, covering him with dirt and her tears mingled with it.

'Goodbye boys.' she whispered before she turned her back on the grave and vanished back into the shadows.

END

Word Count: 46,410


End file.
